Roses are red violets are purple
by SkeletonArt101
Summary: You are currently in search of a job, but no one seems to be hiring. Well that's not exactly true, I mean would you really want "grim reaper" watching your children? Back to the subject, you find an offering that is a bit strange. But you have seen alot of those. You decide indulge it, not knowing what you have gotten just gotten yourself into. *Au's will be present in shipping*
1. Job searching

You looked around the grocery store in awe. It's still a lot to get used to, the aisles upon aisles of new merchandise was a bit mind boggling. You quickly grabbed a cart and started to look around. You currently shopping for you and your roommate Alexandra or Alex for short. She's a bit on the lazy side but you had a nurturing personality so it wasn't all that bad. As you wandered from aisle to aisle, you would notice the stares and glances you got from humans. It's not like they had a reason to, oh wait you were a skeleton weren't you. Well that sums that up.

After picking up a few items, you made your way to the what the humans call it a " Mexican food" aisle. You began to grab the essentials such as tortillas, refried beans, and other things. As you went to grab the salsa, another hand was touching yours, a gloved hand. As you looked up you were faced with a much taller skeleton glaring at you. Behind him was another skeleton that was even taller than him, if that were possible.

" Why are you just standing there peasant? Grab the sauce." He ordered.

You quickly put it in your cart, you were not expecting that. As you looked at him again, you noticed the scars that he wore. The other seemed to have more. As you continued your shopping, you noticed them more and more. They both looked at you with curiosity evident in their eye sockets. It made you a bit flustered, you never had someone looking at you for so long. After you got all of the items from your list you rang them up using the self checkout.

As you left the store you noticed at the corner of your eye socket, both still looking at you. The taller on seemed to lock eye contact with you and winks. You blush slightly and continued to your car. After packing all of your groceries inside and putting the cart back, you get in your car and drive back to your shared apartment.

As you get out of your car, you see your roommate walking towards you.

" Hey V, need some help?" Alex asked as she started to grab some of the groceries.

" Thank you it would have bean so hard on my own." I say.

Alex chuckled at the pun.

" Really V?" she says.

You giggled at her as a reply. You both grabbed the groceries and took them back to your shared apartment. As you put the groceries away, Alex started a conversation.

" So anything new happen, maybe you found yourself a bonefriend." She asked.

You looked at her with a straight face.

" No I did not but I did run into some skeletons." You replied.

" Really, what were they like? " she asked, curiosity edged on her face.

"Well they we're very tall and they had huge scars on their skulls. The one that actually talked seemed to be very straight forward. The other just stood there. But they both did seem interested in me, but probably because I'm a skeleton. Seeing skeletons are very rear" I reply.

" And because you got a rack and a fat ass." She tried poorly to cover up with coughs.

" Don't say things like that, it's very inappropriate." You scolded.

" Just saying the truth Violet." She says.

You sighed at her words and continued to put away the groceries. After you finished, you went to the living room and sat on the couch. Alex followed behind you and laid her head on your lap.

" So, how's the job search going?" she asked.

" Not so good. I don't think people want to hire a monster to clean their house or watch their children." You say.

" Come on, monsters aren't bad." Alex said.

" There's not a lot of people that feel the way you do. They are just afraid of what they don't understand." You say as you sigh.

" Well, let's see if there is any new offers." Alex says as she gets up.

She goes to your room and comes back with your laptop. She hands you the laptop. You open it and go to the website to see if there is any openings. You scroll down the pages for a couple of minutes until an offer catches your eye sockets. Alex looks over your shoulder and reads it aloud.

" Looking for a housekeeper that doesn't mind a house full of rowdy skeletons. Will have to work on weekdays (weekends if necessary). A room will be provided. Jobs that are required to be done are:

• Cooking

• Cleaning the house

" If you do anything extra, you will be paid extra. By the way this is a skeleton writing this so if this rattles your bones to much, don't worry about it. I bet you have a skeleton of better things to do. If you want to talk face to face, just follow the address provided. If someone answers the door, ask for Sans or Stretch. Oh yeah Please and thank you." She read.

Alex laughed the loudest at the request.

" Really, rattles your bones? Oh gosh V take this request." She says between giggles.

You try to hold back your laughter as much as you can.

" Alright alright, I'll check out the place tomorrow." You respond as you close the laptop.

"This sure is going to be one a bone rattling experience." You think to yourself.

For now you just focus on what you two are going to have for dinner. Burritos sound pretty good about now.


	2. Interview

You woke up the next day with one goal, to get hired. You hopped out of your bed and stretched, hearing some of your bones crack. Old habits die hard as they say. You enter the bathroom and take a quick shower. After you finish showering, you wrap yourself in a fluffy towel and walk back to your room. You make a bee line to your closet and open it.

" What should I wear?" You ponder.

You look through your closet for a good 10 minutes, first impressions are the most important, until you decide on what you'll wear. You let your towel fall to the floor as you put a pair of matching blue panties and bra. You then put on the outfit that you planned to wear. You go to your full length mirror and look at yourself. You are currently wearing a white sleeveless blouse and a navy blue skirt that ended halfway at your thighs. You also had black leggings and boots that ended at your ankles. You walk to your jewelry box and pull out your aster flower hair pin and a rubber band.

You walk to your mirror and pull your hair on a low ponytail. You then put your hair pin on. you gave yourself one last check on the mirror, you grabbed your purse and phone from your desk and exit your room.

" Someone's lookin fancy~" you hear someone say.

You turn around and see Alex still in her pajamas. You smile as you noticed the skull design on it.

" Well I do have to make a good impression and it's not that fancy." You replied.

" Okay, well I have to get ready for work V. I'll see ya later ok." Alex says as she gives you a lazy smile.

" Alright, I'll see you when I get back. Make sure you eat something before you go, I got microwavable waffles from the store if you don't have time to cook." You tell Alex.

" Sure thing mom~" Alex teases.

You chuckle her nickname for you and exited that apartment.

10 Minutes later~

" Now where is the address. All these houses look exactly the same." You say as you look at the many houses.

The humans built these almost identical house to accommodate the growing number of residences that kind of popped up. Of course it didn't happen over night but most of the houses were built. After a few more minutes of looking you finally found the house you were looking for. It was a bit strange to have Christmas lights up but hey, what wrong with a little strangeness in the world. As you neared the house, you heard strange noises. You took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

The door opened and you were faced with an orange hoodie. You looked up and saw a extremely tall skeleton staring lazily at you. He was currently smoking a cigarette. He looked at you for a few seconds longer, then a lazy smile graced his skull.

" Heya, are ya looking for someone honey." He asked you.

You blush slightly at the name honey but replied.

" Yes, I'm looking for a Sans or Stretch." You replied.

His eye sockets widened slightly.

" Are you here for the house keeping thing?" he asked.

You nodded. He sighs a little and his smile widened.

" Then come on in." he says as he steps back to let you in.

You step inside and give him a quick thank you before he closes the door. You look around a little and instantly notice someone sitting on the couch. He is already looking you over.

" Hey Stretch, ya brought a friend of yours over." He says as he yawns.

" Nah, she came for the house keeping job we requested about a month ago." He says.

He walks over to the couch and sits next to the other skeleton.

" Really? Didn't think anyone you answer that." He says as his smile widens.

He then turns his gaze at you. The first thing you noticed is the deep bags under his eyes.

" So what's your name kiddo." He asks, his gaze never leaving yours.

" My name is Violet. And your name is?" you reply.

" Sans. Sans the Skeleton." He says as he holds his hand out.

You grab his hand gently. He squeezes yours and a loud fart sound is heard. Your eyes widen as you look down. You see that he has a whoopee cushion in his hand. You giggled at the small prank. This seems to make Sans and Stretch relax a bit.

" Ok let's get down to business. I'm just going to warn ya now, we have some pretty hard to deal with guys here. So if ya wanna leave, now's the time to." He warns.

" Thanks for the warning umm sorry I don't know if I should call you Mr." you say sheepishly.

He chuckled slightly.

" Sans is fine." He says.

" Well Sans thank you for the warning but I still am interested in the job." You say as you smile at him.

His cheeks dust with the color of blue. He chuckled at your reply.

" Alright, you got the job Violet." He says.

" Thank you, I won't let you down." You reply.

" Heh thanks, just to let you know your room isn't ready yet so you can come by tomorrow with your things." He says.

Just as you are about to answer, your phone rings. You give them a quick apology and answer your phone.

" Hello." You say.

" Hey V, how's the job interview going?" Alex asked you

" Oh it went well. I did get the job." You say.

You hold the phone away from your skull as you hear her scream yes. You chuckled at her enthusiasm.

" Aren't you supposed to be at work Alexandra?" You asked.

You hear a long uh as your reply.

" I'm gonna have to call you back." She says as she hangs up.

You sighed but a smile was on your face.

" Sorry, just a friend checking up on me." You apologize.

" Heh it's alright honey." Stretch answers.

" Well, I guess I will see you two tomorrow." You say as you begin to leave.

As you walk to the door, you feel eyes watching you the whole way. As you turn around, you are startled by Stretch being so close to you. Did he just?

" Sorry didn't mean to startle ya." He says as he opens the door for you.

" Thank you Stretch." You say.

" No problem I do adoor being a gentleman." He replies as he slowly winks at you.

You blush slightly but you chuckle at the pun.

" Well isn't that adoorable." You say back.

His eyes widen for a split second. Then he and Sans chuckle.

" Heh good one." Stretch says.

" Thank you." You reply back.

You walk outside of the house. Just as he closes the door, you teleport back to your apartment. You see Alex on the couch watching TV.

" Alexandra." You say in a sing song voice.

This startled her immensely. She looks back and sees you smiling at her, but your eyes stone cold.

" Guess who's helping me with lunch?" you ask her.

She sighs and slowly gets up. You both walk into the kitchen and begin to make lunch for the two of you. As you make lunch, your thoughts are on your new job you start tomorrow and about the other skeletons you'll see.


	3. The first, sometimes second, meetings

You woke up the next day with one goal, to get hired. You hopped out of your bed and stretched, hearing some of your bones crack. Old habits die hard as they say. You enter the bathroom and take a quick shower. After you finish showering, you wrap yourself in a fluffy towel and walk back to your room. You make a bee line to your closet and open it.

" What should I wear?" You ponder.

You look through your closet for a good 10 minutes, first impressions are the most important, until you decide on what you'll wear. You let your towel fall to the floor as you put a pair of matching blue panties and bra. You then put on the outfit that you planned to wear. You go to your full length mirror and look at yourself. You are currently wearing a white sleeveless blouse and a navy blue skirt that ended halfway at your thighs. You also had black leggings and boots that ended at your ankles. You walk to your jewelry box and pull out your aster flower hair pin and a rubber band.

You walk to your mirror and pull your hair on a low ponytail. You then put your hair pin on. you gave yourself one last check on the mirror, you grabbed your purse and phone from your desk and exit your room.

" Someone's lookin fancy~" you hear someone say.

You turn around and see Alex still in her pajamas. You smile as you noticed the skull design on it.

" Well I do have to make a good impression and it's not that fancy." You replied.

" Okay, well I have to get ready for work V. I'll see ya later ok." Alex says as she gives you a lazy smile.

" Alright, I'll see you when I get back. Make sure you eat something before you go, I got microwavable waffles from the store if you don't have time to cook." You tell Alex.

" Sure thing mom~" Alex teases.

You chuckle her nickname for you and exited that apartment.

10 Minutes later~

" Now where is the address. All these houses look exactly the same." You say as you look at the many houses.

The humans built these almost identical house to accommodate the growing number of residences that kind of popped up. Of course it didn't happen over night but most of the houses were built. After a few more minutes of looking you finally found the house you were looking for. It was a bit strange to have Christmas lights up but hey, what wrong with a little strangeness in the world. As you neared the house, you heard strange noises. You took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

The door opened and you were faced with an orange hoodie. You looked up and saw a extremely tall skeleton staring lazily at you. He was currently smoking a cigarette. He looked at you for a few seconds longer, then a lazy smile graced his skull.

" Heya, are ya looking for someone honey." He asked you.

You blush slightly at the name honey but replied.

" Yes, I'm looking for a Sans or Stretch." You replied.

His eye sockets widened slightly.

" Are you here for the house keeping thing?" he asked.

You nodded. He sighs a little and his smile widened.

" Then come on in." he says as he steps back to let you in.

You step inside and give him a quick thank you before he closes the door. You look around a little and instantly notice someone sitting on the couch. He is already looking you over.

" Hey Stretch, ya brought a friend of yours over." He says as he yawns.

" Nah, she came for the house keeping job we requested about a month ago." He says.

He walks over to the couch and sits next to the other skeleton.

" Really? Didn't think anyone you answer that." He says as his smile widens.

He then turns his gaze at you. The first thing you noticed is the deep bags under his eyes.

" So what's your name kiddo." He asks, his gaze never leaving yours.

" My name is Violet. And your name is?" you reply.

" Sans. Sans the Skeleton." He says as he holds his hand out.

You grab his hand gently. He squeezes yours and a loud fart sound is heard. Your eyes widen as you look down. You see that he has a whoopee cushion in his hand. You giggled at the small prank. This seems to make Sans and Stretch relax a bit.

" Ok let's get down to business. I'm just going to warn ya now, we have some pretty hard to deal with guys here. So if ya wanna leave, now's the time to." He warns.

" Thanks for the warning umm sorry I don't know if I should call you Mr." you say sheepishly.

He chuckled slightly.

" Sans is fine." He says.

" Well Sans thank you for the warning but I still am interested in the job." You say as you smile at him.

His cheeks dust with the color of blue. He chuckled at your reply.

" Alright, you got the job Violet." He says.

" Thank you, I won't let you down." You reply.

" Heh thanks, just to let you know your room isn't ready yet so you can come by tomorrow with your things." He says.

Just as you are about to answer, your phone rings. You give them a quick apology and answer your phone.

" Hello." You say.

" Hey V, how's the job interview going?" Alex asked you

" Oh it went well. I did get the job." You say.

You hold the phone away from your skull as you hear her scream yes. You chuckled at her enthusiasm.

" Aren't you supposed to be at work Alexandra?" You asked.

You hear a long uh as your reply.

" I'm gonna have to call you back." She says as she hangs up.

You sighed but a smile was on your face.

" Sorry, just a friend checking up on me." You apologize.

" Heh it's alright honey." Stretch answers.

" Well, I guess I will see you two tomorrow." You say as you begin to leave.

As you walk to the door, you feel eyes watching you the whole way. As you turn around, you are startled by Stretch being so close to you. Did he just?

" Sorry didn't mean to startle ya." He says as he opens the door for you.

" Thank you Stretch." You say.

" No problem I do adoor being a gentleman." He replies as he slowly winks at you.

You blush slightly but you chuckle at the pun.

" Well isn't that adoorable." You say back.

His eyes widen for a split second. Then he and Sans chuckle.

" Heh good one." Stretch says.

" Thank you." You reply back.

You walk outside of the house. Just as he closes the door, you teleport back to your apartment. You see Alex on the couch watching TV.

" Alexandra." You say in a sing song voice.

This startled her immensely. She looks back and sees you smiling at her, but your eyes stone cold.

" Guess who's helping me with lunch?" you ask her.

She sighs and slowly gets up. You both walk into the kitchen and begin to make lunch for the two of you. As you make lunch, your thoughts are on your new job you start tomorrow and about the other skeletons you'll see.


	4. The first, sometimes second, meetings 2

After making lunch, you decide to clean the living room. It doesn't look as bad as the kitchen was but a little tidying up never hurts anyone. You start by picking up the ketchup packets that we're littered on the coffee table. After that you check the couch for any forgotten trash. What you find is unexpected. You find empty and some half-empty bottles of condiments. You quickly go back into the kitchen to grab the trash bag. As begin to carry it out you are stopped by Papyrus's voice.

" Excuse me but may I ask why you are taking our trash can?" He asked confused.

" I'm just cleaning in the living, throwing away some trash I found in the couch." You say.

You then stare at Sans and Stretch's respective bottles. Your eye twitches. They both look guilty of something when you see their faces.

" Can I ask you two a question." You address both of them.

They exchange glances.

" Sure, lay it on us." Sans replied.

" Why are there so may condiment bottles hidden on the couch?" you ask.

" Well if I'm too lazy to get up myself, I just dig my hand in the couch and it's there." Sans explains

" OH MY GOD SANS!" Papyrus exclaimed.

" It's not safe for you two to do that. What if you get sick?" You question.

They both shrug as an answer. You sigh softly. You then notice them pulling a bottle out of their jackets.

" Where those from the couch?" you question.

" Maybe?" they say in unison.

You walk over to them, gently take the bottles and throw them away. You go to the refrigerator and get fresh bottles of honey and ketchup. You pass the honey to Stretch and the ketchup to Sans. They take them awkwardly.

" Heh, thanks." They say in unison as the chug the condiments.

" Your welcome." You reply.

You take the trash can with you in the living room. You then see Red and Russ grabbing their condiments from the couch as well. You teleport to them and gently take the bottles from them. You throw both in the trash. Before they say anything you teleport back into the kitchen and grab barbeque sauce and mustard. You then teleport back and hand them their condiment. They both look confused.

" I don't want you two to get sick from expired mustard or barbeque sauce." You explain.

This seems wipe some of the confusion away. They are both smirking now.

" That's sweet of ya doll face, now let me show my appreciation." Red says as he wiggles on of his non-existent eyebrows.

" No thank you." You say respond.

" You sure doll face?" He aks as his smirk turns perverted.

Before you could answer, you hear Sans start to talk.

" Red, what did I tell ya?" Sans asks.

Even though you can't see his face, you feel a shiver down your spine. Red seems to tense up.

" Come on, we were just talking." Red says.

" Really?" Sans says. You can hear the sarcasm laced in his voice.

" Yep." Is all Red says.

" Well she was just about to clean the couch. Hows about you let her?" Sans says.

Red chuckled at this.

" Sure thing pal." Red says as he teleports away.

Russ continued to drink his barbeque sauce, apparently not interested in what happened.

" You alright?" Sans asked.

" Yeah I'm fine, it was just a flirty comments. I've been told worse." You respond.

" Well if he gives you anymore problems, just yell." Sans says as he teleports away.

You sigh softly. You grab the trash can and set it next to the couch. You then get in your knees and begin to fish out condiment bottles. It takes you about 15 minutes to find all of them. How was it even possible to fit so many. You then get up from your place on the floor and set the trash can back in the kitchen. When you come back out, you see Russ sitting on the couch. After all that cleaning you decide to sit on the couch with him. He glances your way.

" You did a good job sweetie. The couch was so hard before this." He says as he sips on the barbeque sauce.

" Thanks for the condiment." You say.

Russ chuckled. You both sat in silence until a door slam was heard. You jump at the sudden noise. Russ looks at you and smirks.

" See I told you my combination would be unmatched." You hear Berry say.

" Just because you won 1 more time then me doesn't mean it can't be matched. I'll come up with a combination that beats yours." Blue replied.

" We'll see about that." Berry retorted.

You then hear them coming down the stairs. Blue is the first to say anything.

" Hi Ms. Violet, how did your cleaning go?" Blue asked.

" It went just fine, thank you for asking." You reply.

" Mutt, why are you sitting next to her?" Berry questions Russ.

You look questionably at Berry. Blue seemed to have noticed your expression and explains

" It's just a nickname Berry gives Russ, don't worry Ms. Violet. " Blue whispered to you.

You look at Russ's face. He doesn't seem to be bothered by the name. Russ shrugs his shoulders at Berry's question. Berry's gaze then falls on me.

" You may have been able to get my brother but not me." Berry says.

" Umm alright?" you answer not entirely sure of what to say.

You hear your phone's alarm go off. Blue looks at you with surprise on his face.

" Hey I know that song, it's from Super Mario Odyssey. Me and Berry just finished playing." Blue says.

" Yeah, it's one of my favorites." You say as you turn off the alarm.

" Really, who's your favorite? Mine's Mario." Blue asked as you sat beside you.

" Oh well mine's Pauline." You respond.

" Waluigi." Russ inputs.

" He's not even in this one." Blue says.

Russ just shrugs.

" They should of put him in the game." He replied.

I looked over at Berry, he seemed like he wanted to say something.

" So Berry, who's your favorite character?" you asked.

He whipped his head in your direction. He stared at me for a moment, not blinking. Was it that much of a strange question?

" Wario." He finally answers.

After that you spend hours listening to their stories about the games they had played. Russ even inputted some of his experiences. After hours of talking about talking about games you look at the time. It's already 5:30.

" What time do you guys eat dinner?" you asked.

" We usually eat late. Since everyone works we just eat out a lot, to my disappointment." Blue added the last part.

" Well I'll start dinner now." You say as you begin to get up.

" The magnificent Blue wants to watch!" Blue exclaimed as he shot up from the couch.

This startles you, making you fall back on to the couch.

" You really get startled easily, don't you sweetie." Russ points out.

" Yes, yes I do." You respond as you stand up.

As you walk to the kitchen, you noticed Blue following you. You enter the kitchen and turn around. Blue is looking down at you, his pupils in the shaped of stars.

" So you want to watch Blue?" You ask.

" Yes, I want to see how a fellow chef cooks!" Blue says excitedly.

You chuckle at his enthusiasm.

" Alright, you can watch." You say as you walk to the refrigerator.

You hear a small yes behind you and the sound of someone sitting down. You look and see blue at the table watching intently.

" So Blue since you're here, you can choose what I cook." You say.

"TACOS!" Blue says as he punches his fist up into the air.

" Tacos it is then." You say.

You open the refrigerator and take out all of the ingredients needed. You then get out two skillets for the meat and start to cook.

While you cook the meat, Blue stands up and turns the heat all the way up. You quickly move his hand away and turn it down. He looks at you, confused.

" Hon, you don't turn the heat up that high. You could burn yourself and the food." You explain.

" But I thought you were supposed to burn it, it adds an extra crunch to it." He replied.

Now it's your turn to be confused.

" Blue that's not how it's done. I can show you different way if you want." You say.

Blue nodded, filled with determination. You showed him how long you should cook the meat. You also told him what spices to use after he told you he used sugar. You then showed him how to cut up the vegetables so that they didn't end up on the walls and floor. After everything was finished, you went to the cabinet to get plates, but you were to short.

" Don't worry, I'll get them for you Ms. Violet." Blue said as he got the plates with ease.

" Thank you." You say.

" Your welcome Ms. Violet." Blue replied.

He set the plates on to the table. Just before he could start to put the tacos on the plates, you stopped him.

" Could you tell everyone that the food is done? I'll handle the rest." You ask.

" Don't worry Ms. Violet, I'll be right back." He said as he zoomed off to get everyone.

When he left you grabbed the tray of Tacos and put 4 on each plate, well not counting yours. You only wanted 2. The first ones to show up were Sans, Red, and Stretch. Well they popped up, you forget they teleport. You jumped slightly.

" It smells good in here doll." Red says as he sits down.

" Yeah, these tacos look great." Stretch says as he sits down.

Sans also sits down but doesn't say anything.

" Are you alright Sans?" You asked.

He looked at you with surprise. Then his smile widened.

" Yeah, just sleepy is all." Sans says.

" Well I know a few ways that my mom used to help me sleep. I can tell you them if you want." You offer.

" Nah it's alright. I'm ok." Sans says as he winked.

" Ok, but if you do need anything, just tell me ok." You say.

" Sure thing." Sans replied.

The next ones to come were Papyrus, Berry, and Russ.

" Hello Violet, I hear from Blue that you made something delicious for us to eat." Papyrus say as he sits next to Sans.

Berry and Russ sit next to each other. Berry looks at the tacos then at you.

" Why isn't the meat black?" Berry asked.

" It's not supposed to be black Berry." You explain.

" And why is that?" Berry asked, a bit of edge to his voice.

" Because if you burn it you can't taste the seasoning you put into it." You say.

" Really, that's not how I cook." Berry says.

You see a slight change in his demeanor, kind of like he's upset.

" I could show you a different way to cook that my mom showed me." You offered.

" There's no other way of cooking." Berry said.

" Are you sure? I showed it to Blue." You said.

" Very well then, I want to know about this alternate way to cooking." Berry said.

" I want to know too!" Papyrus pleas.

" You can teach you too if you want." You say

" Nyeh he he." Papyrus laughs.

You could of sworn you heard multiple sighs at the same time.

" By the way Ms. Violet, are you going to be eating with us?" Papyrus asks.

" Well it's Sans' and Stretch's decision Papyrus." You answer.

" I'm cool with it." Sans replied.

" Yeah, we wouldn't want to have any beef with you." Stretch says.

Papyrus and Berry groan at the pun. You take a seat at the table. The last ones to come are Blue and Edge. Blue takes a seat next to you and Edge takes the seat at the head of the table. After everyone is seated, the dinner began.

" Wowie, these tacos are wonderful Violet." Papyrus says between bites.

" My tacos have never tasted like this." Blue said with stars in his eyes.

" This is good, hon." Stretch comments.

They all finish their food quickly and ask for seconds. After all the food is eaten, you get up and start to collect the plates.

" I, the great papyrus can help you with the dishes." Papyrus offers.

" Thank you for offering Papyrus but I can handle this." You reply.

" But-" Papyrus was cut off.

" She said she doesn't need you assistance so stop your whining!" Edge says.

This seems to make Papyrus demeanor deflate. You look at Edge.

" Edge you shouldn't have been so mean to him." You scold him.

" He was starting to get annoying so I shut him up." Edge scoffs.

" Apologize." You say.

" I don't have to apolog-" edge is cut off by your expression.

You stare at him with your puppy dog eyes.

" Please edge, apologize." You ask.

He stares at you for a while, unable to say anything. A blush creeps on to his face. He crosses his arms on his chest.

" Fine I apologize, just take that damn look off your face!" he replied.

" Thank you Edge." You say.

He just grumbles at your words. You smile and continue to pick up the plates.

" Heh didn't expect that doll." Red says as he breaks the silence.

" Expect what Red?" you ask.

" That face ya made. I thought you were going to threaten him or something." He explained.

" What, that face was threatening." You say.

You try and keep a straight face, failing miserably. This causes some in the room to either chuckle or smile.

" Yeah kid, very threatening." Sans says.

This causes a small laugh to come from you.

" Alright, I guess I'll get to the dishes." You say as you open the dishwasher.

You then start to load the dishes inside. You hear a low whistle. You look behind you and see Red smiling at you. Edge then gets up and slaps the back of red's head as he walked past, mumbling something under his breath. Red then gets up himself.

" Thanks for dinner doll face." He says as he walks out.

A few moments later, Sans and Stretch leave as well, not without thanking you of course.

" Hey Berry, let's play a round of video games before bed." Blue says.

" Heh, get ready to lose Blue!" Berry says as he drags Russ out with him.

" Bye Ms. Violet." Blue says as her hurried after Berry and Russ.

" I'll be leaving as well Violet, I will see you tomorrow." Papyrus says.

" Ok, you sleep well alright." You say.

" I will." Papyrus says as he leaves.

You finish cleaning the kitchen after they leave. You turn off the kitchen light and leave. Before heading upstairs, you turn off the living room light as well. You walk up the stairs and head to your room. As you walk past one of the doors, you hear videogame sounds and Berry and Blue arguing. You shake your head and smile. You continued to your room. When you get there, you close the door and change into your pajamas. You take off your hair pin and put it on the desk next to your bed. You then turn off your light and get into bed.

You snuggle into the warm blanket and start to doze off. You look up at your window and stare at the sky.

" The stars look beautiful tonight, wish you could of seen them." You say to yourself, falling asleep afterwards.


	5. A bit on Edge

The next morning, you are forced awake by loud sounds. It sounds like multiple banging sounds. You also hear voices, is that Berry? You quickly get out of your bed and throw your purple silk robe on. You teleport down stairs into the kitchen. You narrowly dodge a mashed tomato. You look and see Papyrus, Blue, and Berry making something. You look around and see that the kitchen is covered in different stains, the floor is covered with spaghetti, mashed tomato's, and other foods.

" Oh my." Is all you can say.

Your voice make Papyrus and Blue turn around.

" Good morning Ms. Violet." Blue said.

" Good morning Violet." Papyrus says.

" Good morning, are you guys cooking." You ask.

Their faces light up.

" Yes, we're making breakfast." Blue says.

" Yes, this a thank you for yesterday." Papyrus adds.

" Oh that's so sweet of-" you cut off as you look at their face.

Your smile widens as you try to hold in your laughter. They both look at you strangely.

" What's wrong Ms. Violet, is there something on my face?" Blue asks.

You grabbed a roll of paper towel and give them some.

" Thank you Ms. Violet." Blue says as he starts to clean his face.

" Thank you for the cleaning paper Violet." Papyrus says.

" Your welcome you two." You say.

You look over at Berry, he looks very focused. You notice the piece of tomato on his face.

" Berry." You say.

He looked a bit startled when he looked at you.

" Here, you have tomato on your face." You say.

He blushes slightly and takes the piece of paper towel from your hand, mumbling a thanks. You smile at him. Then you look down and your smile twitches slightly at what you see. There's spaghetti, tacos, and burritos but they all look very interesting. The spaghetti noodles looked half cooked and the sauce looked very soupy. The tacos shells were partially burnt and the meat was almost completely black. But the tomatoes and vegetables we're cut great. The burritos we're partially burnt, you couldn't tell what was inside though.

" So how does everything look Violet?" Papyrus asked you.

His smile was wide and his eyes seems to grow bigger. Blue seems to be waiting for a reply as well. They are both cinnamon buns. You can't tell them the truth.

" Well, they look very interesting and creative." You responded.

Well it's not exactly a lie. This seems to please them immensely.

" Nyeh he he." Papyrus laughed.

" Mweh he he!" Blue laughed.

" I can tell you guys something that will make your dishes better then they already are." You say.

This seems to get their attention.

" Alright you have to add-" you explain simple things that help.

You taste the food, it isn't that bad, right? You sigh, that was a bit close for comfort.

" Well is everything almost done?" You asked.

" Yes, everything is almost ready." Papyrus replied.

" Alright, I'll go wake up the others." You say.

You walk out of the kitchen and head up stairs. The first door you go to has red police tape that says things on the line of get out and stay away. You knock on the door and it immediately opened. You look up and see edge glaring at you.

" Oh it's you, what is it that you want." Edge asked.

" Well I came to get you for breakfast." You replied.

Edge seemed slightly surprised at this, but his expression didn't change.

" Alright then, I will come whenever I feel like it." Edge says with a smirk.

" Alright, don't wait too long. I wouldn't want you to miss breakfast" You say as you walk to the next door.

There is a pause of silence before edge closes his door. You turn towards the next door. Before you could knock, the door opens wide and Red is leaning on the door way. You instantly notice his lack of a shirt.

" Heya doll face." Red says.

You can't help but look at him. He was very big boned, a fact you didn't notice due to his coat. His ribs were slightly cracked in some places. His ecto-body didn't cover all of his top section like you. And he was a lot more fit then you initially thought. You are knocked out of your thoughts by a deep chuckle.

" Like what ya see doll face?" Red asked teasingly.

This causes you to blush at the question. Well it's not like you didn't like what you saw.

" Sorry, I came here to tell you that breakfast is ready." You change the subject.

" Thanks doll." Red says as he winks.

You go to the next room and see that it's blue's room. You skip it and go to the next one. It's a plain door. You knock on it. You wait for a bit until the door opens. You see Stretch as he yawns. He looks down at you, his smile widened.

" Hey hon, you need something?" he asked.

" Well I came to get you for breakfast." You reply.

" Thanks hon, I'll be there in a minute." Stretch says as he closes his door.

You go to the next door and knock. The door opens slowly, it's Russ.

" Hey sweetie." He says.

" Hello, I just came to get you for breakfast." You say.

He nodded and came out of the room. He was wearing a black wife beater and Dark orange sweat pants.

You skip Papyrus's room and go to the last room, which is probably Sans'. You knock on the door. Sans answers pretty fast.

" Hey kid, need something?" he asked.

You giggled at his words. Him and Stretch are very similar. He raised one non-existent eyebrow.

" I came to get you for breakfast." You reply.

" Ok, I just need a breakfast." He says as his smile widened.

" That was an eggcellent pun." You say back.

He chuckled at your pun.

" Wow, you really crack me up." Sans replied.

" I've got a dozen more." You reply.

" Ok that was good, I'll see ya in a bit." He says as he closes his door.

You head back down stairs to check on Papyrus, Blue and Berry. When you enter the kitchen you see them setting the plates. You also see Sans, Red, and Russ sitting at the table, Red had put on a shirt.

" So how are the chefs coming along?" you asked.

This seemed to grab everyone's attention. Blue and Papyrus seemed to grow noticeably happier, Berry smirks.

" We are doing great Ms. Violet. We just finished." Blue says, his pupils on the shape of stars.

" Yes, you can take a seat Violet." Papyrus added.

" No it's alright, I should at least help by serving the food." You say.

" Nonsense, you already helped with the cooking." Papyrus says as he strides to you.

He put his hand on your lower back.

" But-" you are cut off.

" Just sit down already, we do not need your assistance at this time!" Berry snapped at you.

You are a bit surprised at the sudden outburst.

" It's alright, you can sit down." Sans says.

You think a bit longer but you can't think of anything else to say. Papyrus guided you to a chair. You sit down and start to feel awkward.

" You alright kid?" Sans asked you.

You are a bit surprised at the question and blush slightly.

" No nothing's wrong it's just I'm not used to just sitting." You reply.

" Don't worry kiddo, I can teach you everything you need to know about doing nothing." Sans says.

" Sans don't become a negative influence on Violet!" Papyrus exclaims.

" Just kidding bro." Sans replies.

" Stop with you idiotic puns Ashtray!" You hear Edge yell from the living room.

" Come on stop being so on edge." Stretch replies.

Edge comes through the door looking irritated. Stretch comes in after looking very pleased.

" Brother what took you so long?" Blue asks.

" Sorry Blue, I was just bone tired." Stretch says as he sits down.

This causes a groan of annoyance to come from blue and several others.

" Well since everyone's here, let's eat." Papyrus says as he and Blue pass out plates.

You see Red, Sans, and Stretch visibly start to sweat. It can't be that bad. You swirl some spaghetti around your fork and take a bite. It's indescribably. You see some of the guys watching you. Some with excitement, others with worry.

" Wow is really good." You say as you continued to eat.

This seems to make Blue and Papyrus bubble with happiness. Berry smirks and continued eating. Edge and Russ eat without a word. Red, Sans, and Stretch look like they are about to pass out. You wouldn't say you didn't feel the same.

After everyone was finished eating, Papyrus and Blue were the first to get up.

" Well, we have to go to work. We'll see you guys later." Papyrus says.

You get up and start to collect the plates. The next group to go were Edge, Berry, and Russ. Edge leaves with out a word.

" Come on Mutt, we have things to do." Berry says as he walks out the kitchen.

" Yes m' Lord." Russ says as he follows behind him.

M' Lord? You question this until you hear groans. You look at Red, Sans, and Stretch. There heads are all down on the table.

" How doll?" You hear Red say.

" How what?" you question.

" How are you not effected by our bros cooking?" Stretch elaborated.

" I can show you if you want." You say.

They all nodded. You walk over to them. You place your hand on Sans, a green smoke envelopes your hand. You then do this for the other two.

" Does that feel better?" You asked.

They all looked shocked.

" Didn't think you had healing magic doll." Red says.

" I learned it from my mom." You explain.

" That's pretty cool hon." Stretch says.

" Thank you." You reply as you went back to cleaning.

" Well I gotta head to work. See ya later" Sans says as he teleports away.

" Welp, I'm gonna take a nap." Stretch says while yawning.

" Ok, sleep well." You say.

" Thanks hon." Stretch says as he teleports as well.

You picked up the plates and load them in the dishwasher.

" So doll face how's it going?" Red asked.

" I'm doing fine Red, and you?" You reply.

" Heh alright doll." He replied.

There was an awkward silence afterwards. You try to think so something to say.

" So, you can use healing magic, how's that like." Red asks.

" Well it's a very tiring if I use it too much." You explain.

" Really, so how long can you use it?" Red asks.

" The longest I can go is 5 minutes anymore then that is dangerous." You reply.

" That's something doll, can you use blue magic?" he asked.

" Yes, but I'm not good at lifting objects. I can summon weapons though." You explain.

You wait for another question but you hear nothing.

" Red?" you say.

You don't hear a response. You then start to hear soft snoring. You turn around to find that Red has fallen asleep. You chuckle a little, how cute. You decide to let him sleep. You finish cleaning the kitchen in a couple of hours later. You let out a relieved sigh. You look back and see that Red is still asleep. You walk over to him and bend slightly.

" Red honey, it's time to get up." You say quietly as you gently rock him.

You see his eyes open slowly. He slowly sits up in his chair. He looks around himself, then he looks at you.

" Hey doll, what did I miss?" Red asked you.

You chuckled at his sleepy expression.

" Sorry, I had to wake you up. The table isn't a very comfortable place to sleep." You say.

Red stretches, letting a few bones pop. You blush at the sound. He looks at you for a moment, then his eyes widen slightly.

" Heh sorry doll face, wasn't thinkin." Red says as he gets up.

" It's ok, it was mistake." You reply.

He gives you a sleepy smile. You blush, it was actually pretty cute.

" Welp, I'm going to sleep another few hours before heading to work." Red says as he teleports away.

Since your done with cleaning the kitchen, you decide to clean yourself up. You are still in your pajamas after all. You go to your room to grab your towel and wash cloth. You also grabbed your milk and honey scented shampoo. You exit your room and head to the bathroom. You knock on the door to make sure no one is in there. After waiting a few seconds you open the door and turn on the light. You look around and find that it's surprisingly clean. You close the door behind you get ready to take a shower.

10 Minutes later~

After you wrapped yourself in your white fluffy towel, you teleport back to your room to get dressed. You decide to wear a black tee shirt and red skinny jeans. You put your hair in a ponytail and snap on your aster hair pin. After you finish getting dressed, you exit your room to find chores to do. Now that you think about it, there was a hamper full of dirt clothes in the bathroom.

You go to the bathroom and pick up the hamper of clothes. You then go to the laundry room with the hamper to clean the laundry. You first start by separating the dark clothing from the light. You put the dark clothes in the washing machine first. You add detergent then close the washing machines door. You then press the start button and watch it go. You then go find something else to do.

When you go back to the living room, you find Edge on sitting on the couch looking at some paperwork. You decide to sit on the couch with him. As you approach the couch, you can tell that he is a bit tense. When you sit down next to him he, stiffens.

" Why are you sitting next to me?" he asked, clearly annoyed.

" Because I wanted to." You respond.

" Just don't bother me." He says.

There is silence for about 10 minutes.

" So what are you doing?" You asked.

He looks at you scowling.

" Why do you care?" He asked with annoyance laced in his voice.

" Because I'm curious." You reply.

" Then be curious elsewhere." He says.

You pout slightly at his answer. He catches your pout and mumbles. There is another silence for about 5 minutes.

" If you must know, I'm just lookin over some information from the Royal Guard." He explained.

" So your interested in the Royal Guards?" you asked.

He laughs loudly at your question. Then his face turns smug.

" Interested? Please, I was the 2nd in command were I came from." He boasted.

" That's very impressive Edge. You must be very strong." You compliment.

This throws him off for a few seconds.

" W-Well of course I am, no one could even come close to me." Edge says.

" I wouldn't doubt it." You respond.

Your compliments seems to be getting him in a better mood. Instead of his usual scowl, he is smirking as he tells you his experiences in the Royal Guard. Just as he finishes one of his stories, Red comes downstairs in a navy blue jumpsuit. His gaze immediately falls on you and Edge.

" Hey boss, whatcha talking about?" Red asked.

" I was just telling Violet my glorious tales of my time in the Royal Guard." Edge responds.

" That's good boss, you enjoying yer self?" Red asked.

Edge blushes at this and starts to rant.

" The only reason I am telling Violet my legacy is so that she can tell others of my greatest." Edge says.

" My mistake boss." Red said.

You could tell that Red didn't mean his apology. You hold in your laughter.

" Well I gotta head to work, see ya later boss. Bye Sweetheart." Red says as he teleports away.

You blush slightly at the new nickname. You are knocked out of your thoughts by the ringing of the washing machine. You then get up from the couch.

" Sorry Edge,I have to get the laundry." You say.

" Very well then." Edge says as he gets back to reading his paperwork.

" I would like to hear more of your stories later Edge." You say.

As you leave the room, you hear him mumble something. You didn't know what it was though. You shrugged and went to finish the laundry.

After you finish the laundry, you begin to fold them neatly. As you fold the clothes, you hear heavy foot steps coming your way. You look turn your head and see Edge staring down at you. He seems to be surveying the room.

" Did you need something Edge?" You asked.

He looked down at you and scowled. Enough with the scowling.

" I just came to see if you did your job right." He replied.

" Oh, that's so sweet of you." You reply.

He scoffs and looked down at the clothes you we're folding. You looked in the area he was looking. You found the slightly tattered red scarf he usually wore. You picked it up and handed it to him. He looked at it for a moment and took it from your hands. He quickly wraps it around his neck.

" Your scarf is homemade isn't it?" you asked.

" Yes, my brother may be useless in many ways but he is decent in making clothing." Edge replied.

You looked at the scarf again. It was beautifully sewn together. The material was nice as well, soft to the touch. You looked at Edge, the scarf seems to suit him well.

" It's a very nice scarf. It must of taken days to create." You say.

" That's a pretty good observation." Edge replied.

" Well I do sew so I guess it was just habit." You say.

" That's an acceptable answer but I actually came here for my clothing." Edge said.

" Oh, then can you help me with something? I don't really know who's clothing is who's." You asked.

" Can you really not do this simple thing right?" Edge asked in annoyance.

" Please, you're the only one that can help me." You reply.

Well this is true, everyone else is either at work or sleeping. But it seems Edge took this a different way.

" Well, since I'm the only one that can help you, I will show you mercy and assist you." Edge replied, pride in his voice.

" Thank you Edge." You say.

He looks at you but turns away. He helps you organize the clothes for each person and put them in separate piles. After you finish separating the clothing, you give Edge his clothing.

" I'm taking that pile as well." He said as he points to Red's clothes.

You stack Red's clothes on top of Edge's. As Edge starts to walk away, you stop him.

" Edge, thank you for helping me. That was very sweet of you." You say.

You can see Edge's face start to turn a light pink. He quickly turns away and continues to his room. You grabbed Berry's and Russ's clothing and walk up stairs. When you get to their room you knock on the door with your foot. Russ is the one to answer. He sees the clothes in your arms and takes them from you.

" Thanks Sweetie." Russ says as he winked.

" Your welcome Russ. Tell Berry I said hi." You say.

" Will do." He says as he closes the door.

You go back downstairs and pick up Stretch's clothes. You go to his room and knock. He answers the door a few seconds after.

" Hey hon whatcha got there?" he said as he points to the clothes.

You glare playfully at him. He chuckles and takes the clothes out of your hands.

" Thanks Hon." Stretch says.

Just as he is about to close the door, you stop him he looks at you questionably.

" Sorry it's just I don't know where to put Blue's clothes for now." You say.

" You can just put them in his room, he won't mind." Orange replies.

" Thank you Stretch." You say.

" Yer welcome hon." Stretch says as he closes his door.

You go downstairs again to pick up Blue's clothes. You then go to the door that is labeled " Blue's Room". You reach for the door knob and find it unlocked. You open the door and look inside. The rooms walls are painted in a light blue color with a few stars here and there. There is a bookcase filled to the brim with books about puzzles. There is a pirate flag hung above a table that had action figures on it.

The bed was the coolest thing in the room. It was a light blue motorcycle. The blanket was navy blue with star designs on it. You walked fully inside and placed this clothing on his bed. When you left, you shut the door completely. You decide to leave Sans' and Papyrus' clothing in the laundry room for now. You look around a bit to find something to clean but find nothing. So you decide to continue a little project you have been doing for years.

You teleport to your room and pull out some of your notes that you had placed in your suitcase. You get a pen and decide to add on to them.

" I have been trying to find more information about their existence but have come up with nothing. I still don't get how so many monsters could just pop out of thin air. But that doesn't seem like a likely theory. I'll just have to dig deeper in the matter." You wrote.

You put it back into your suit case and walked back out. As you walk down the stairs, you hear the front door being slammed open. When you get to the bottom of the stairs, you see Blue.

" Welcome back Blue." You say.

" Hi Ms. Violet, I had a great day at work!" Blue said excitedly.

" You can tell me about it if you would like. I can make some lunch since it is about 2 in the afternoon." You offered.

" Yes please!" Blue exclaims.

You both walk into the kitchen. As Blue sits down, you decide to take out ingredients for sandwiches.

" So, how was your day Blue?" you asked.

" It was great Ms Violet. I got to bake a whole bunch of different desserts." Blue explained.

" What did you bake Blue?" You asked.

He then went into detail about every dessert he made. From Strawberry shortcakes to cream pies.

You listen to him as you made lunch. After you finish the preparation, you look at Blue.

" Blue honey, a little help?" You asked.

He immediately got up and grabbed the plates you needed. You thanked him and set the table. Just as you finished, you hear the door open and shut. Sans shuffles in the kitchen, looking exhausted.

" Sans, are you ok?" you asked.

He looks at you with a tired expression. But he smiles anyways.

" Yeah, just bone tired." He says as he winks.

Blue grumbles at the pun.

" Sans are you hungry?" you asked.

" Eh not really, just came in here to check on ya." He responds.

" Well then off to bed for you. I don't want you to be sleep deprived." You command.

Sans chuckled at this and slowly stands up. He starts to walk out of the kitchen but trips slightly. You walk over to him and grab his arm. He looks at you strangely.

" Hang on." Is all you say as you teleport you and him outside of his door.

He looks at you, confusion in his eyes. When he realized what you did, his smile widens.

" Thanks Kiddo." Sans says as he opens his door.

" I don't want to see you anywhere else but your room ok." You say.

" Yes ma'am." He says as he lazily salutes.

You chuckled at the action and turned around to go back downstairs. As you walk away, you hear his door close softly. You smile and continue back downstairs. When you get there, you see Berry and Russ at the table.

" Hello Berry and Russ." You greet.

Berry looks at you first.

" Greetings peasant." Berry replied.

" So you two came down to join me and Blue for lunch?" You asked.

" Why else would we be here peasant?" Berry asked, slightly annoyed.

" Because you like seeing my face so much." You answered.

This causes Berry's face to turn purple and he starts to stutter. You giggle at the cute reaction.

" I'm just kidding, sorry Berry." You say.

" I KNEW THAT!" Berry yelled.

You smile at him apologetically. You look at the table and see that the sandwiches are already on the plates. You look at Blue with a raised non-existent brow. He turns away and attempts to whistle but fails miserably. You chuckle at this inability to lie. You decide to sit down next to Berry and Blue sits next to you. After everything is set, you all begun to eat.

" This is really good Ms. Violet." Blue said between bites.

" It's decent." Berry says.

But you can tell by the way he's eating he's enjoying it. You smile at that fact and continued to eat. After everyone's plate is empty, you get up and collect them. Then something crosses your mind.

" Oh Blue I almost forgot, I put your laundry in your room for you." You say.

" Really, thanks Ms. Violet. So how was my room, was it as magnificent as myself?" Blue asked.

" Hmm I don't know about that Blue." You say.

This makes a sad look pass his face.

" I don't think anything can be as magnificent as you." You say.

This makes his mood shot right back up. This pupils turn into the shape of stars.

" Get really no one is as great as the great and terrible Berry." Berry says.

This causes you to frown. Berry noticed your change in expression and raised one of his non-existent eyebrows.

" Berry don't say you are terrible, a better word to use is formidable." You say.

You see Russ smiling slightly at your response. Berry looked at you with a look that was between smug and embarrassment.

" Well of course I am formidable, I was in the Royal Guard." Berry said.

" Oh so you and Edge worked together?" You asked.

This causes Berry and Blue to physically stiffen up. Russ seemed to be more on guard than usual.

" Y-yes of course peasant." Berry answered.

You noticed him stuttering over his words, which seems to be uncommon for him. You decide to drop the subject entirely.

" Well that's really cool, maybe you could show me a few moves." You say.

This seems to defuse the tense atmosphere in the room. Berry laughs.

" I don't think you can handle sparring with the great and terr- formidable Berry." Berry says.

You chuckled.

" Your probably right Berry." You say as you put the dishes in the sink.

" I can show you moves too Ms. Violet!" Blue piped in.

" As if, I would rather Edge teach her than you. Your too soft." Berry gloats.

This seems to make Blue upset. He pouts and looks elsewhere.

" Well you can show me how to make puzzles." You say.

" REALLY!" Blue asked.

" Of course." you reply.

This seems to make Blue even more excited than usual. What a minute, edge. What if he wanted to eat with you guys? You decide to bring him lunch. You go to the refrigerator where you had put the extra sandwiches. You took them out and grabbed 2 to put on a plate.

" I'm going to go give You Edge his lunch." You say as you exit the kitchen.

You walk up the stairs and go to Edge's door. You knock once and it opens quickly. Edge looks down at you with a look of annoyance.

" What is it?" He asked.

" Well I wanted to make sure you had lunch." You say as you lift the plate of sandwiches up slightly.

He looks at the plate then take it from your hands. He looks like he wants to say something but doesn't. You smile up at him and turn away. You hear him mumble something under his breath. You turn around to ask what he said but his door slams shut, making you jump. You checked your watch to see what time it was.

" 4:35." You say.

There's not much time left until dinner time. You go downstairs to check on the guys. When you get there, you see Berry, Blue, Syrup, and Orange sitting on the couch.

" Looks like someone is up, did you have a nice nap Stretch?" you asked.

Stretch looks turns his head to look at you. His smile widened.

" Yeah hon, it was nice." Stretch replies.

You look at the TV and see 4 robots dancing.

" Who are they?" you asked.

" WHAT, YOU DON'T KNOW WHO NABSTOBOT/ KILLER IS?" Berry and Blue exclaimed in unison.

The next thing you know you are sitting on the couch in between Berry and Blue.

" Ms. Violet, do you see the robot that's blue and has the snapback on that's Napstobot." Blue instructs.

" Look, he's the one that wears dark blue and has the floating hands." Berry states.

Now that you look, they are pretty easy to point out. But the one that catches your eye is the one in the pink.

"Who's the one in the pink?" you asked.

" That's Mettaton, he's Paps favorite." Blue explains.

" Really, well I might have to agree with Papyrus." You say to yourself.

" WHAT?" You hear them both say.

" Well it's not that I don't like Napstobot or Killer. It's just I prefer Mettaton." You explain.

" Are you blind, Killer is obviously the best." Berry says.

" Berry, there's no need to be mean. Everyone has there own opinions about certain things." You scold.

" Well mettaton is pretty girly so maybe that's why Ms. Violet likes him so much." Blue says.

" Yes, that does make a lot of sense but I will prove that killer is the best." Berry says.

" You mean Napstobot." Blue corrects.

This causes them to glare at each other.

" I bet I can make her like Killer more than your want a be star." Berry says.

" I bet I can make Ms. Violet like Napstobot way more than Killer." Blue responds.

They glare at each other one more time before devoting their efforts into making you liking one more than the other. Stretch and Russ seem to sleep through it all. Right after the episode finishes, Red and Papyrus walk through the door.

" Hello everyone, Red and I have returned." Papyrus says.

" Welcome back you two." You say.

" Hey Sweetheart, did ya miss me?" Red asked.

Before you could answer, Sans voice pipes in.

" Red, what did I tell ya?" Sans asked.

" That I should flirt with sweetheart." Red says, his grin widens.

Sans just sighs and looks at Papyrus.

" Hey Paps, how's it going." Sans asks.

" I'm doing fine brother, what did you do today?" Papyrus asked.

" Eh, I worked a slept the rest of the day." Sans says as he shrugs.

" Sans you really need to stop sleeping so much, why are you so lazy?" Papyrus asked.

" Papyrus I'm not sure if it's laziness." You say.

" Then what else could it be?" Papyrus asked.

" Well it could be sleeping troubles, I had them when I was younger." You say.

" Well that does make sense, so what are things that help with this "sleeping trouble"?" Papyrus asks.

" Well warms drinks, massages, lullabies. It really just depends on what the individual prefers." You list.

" Wowie, you sure know do know a lot about this stuff." Blue says.

" Well I do have some experience in it." You reply.

" Sleeping troubles, you know it might be because we're lazy sweetheart." Red says.

" No, I know you aren't as lazy as let on Red." You say.

" How so sweetheart?" Red questions.

" Well you made Edge a scarf, that's something that someone that is lazy wouldn't do, it takes a lot of time and care." You say.

" How do you know that sweetheart?" Red asked.

" Edge told me while he helped me with the laundry." You explain.

" Edge helped you with the laundry?" Stretch questions.

" Yes if it weren't for him, I would of mixed the clothes up." You reply.

Just as Red is about to ask something else. Edge walks in the living room. Everyone's eyes are on him. He raises one of his non-existent eyebrows at this.

" Why is everyone staring at me?" He questions.

" Laundry boss?" Red questions.

It takes Edge a few seconds to understand what Red meant.

" Do you really expect me to watch as someone mixes my clothes with yours." Edge replied.

This seems to make everyone in the room relax slightly, guess they had the wrong idea in mind. Now that you think about it, you check the time. It's 5:45. You get up from your place on the couch and stretch, carful not to crack any of your bones. You turn yourself to look at Edge.

" So Edge, is there anything you want for dinner?" you asked.

This seems to catch everyone off guard, especially Edge.

" What?" Edge says.

" What do you want for dinner?" You ask again.

" Why are you asking me this question?" Edge asks.

" Well since you helped me with the laundry, I thought I would give you a thank you gift." You reply.

Everyone stares at you, some in shock and some in disbelief. Edge stares at you with an unreadable expression. You start to worry that your question was strange.

" Lasagna." Edge finally replies.

You sigh in relief as you finally get an answer.

" Lasagna it is then." You say.

You go into the kitchen to start cooking dinner. You get all of the ingredients together for the lasagna and begin to cook. While you are cooking, you hear the kitchen door open and close. You turn around and see Edge take a seat at the table. The room is silent for a good 5 minutes until you break the silence.

" So Edge, your favorite food is lasagna?" you asked.

" Yes, yes it is." Edge replied.

There is another awkward silence.

" Don't expect me to thank you." Edge blurts out.

" I'm not. You eating my food is enough for me." You reply.

There is another silence. It is only broken by the sound of the kitchen door opening and closing again. You smile to yourself as you continue to prepare the lasagna.

After you finish the preparation, you turn on the oven and stick the lasagna inside. You set a timer for an hour and go back into the living room. Everyone looks your way except Edge.

" The lasagna is in the oven, it wont be done for awhile." You say.

You sit down in your spot from earlier. You can still feel their eyes on you, you decide to break the ice.

" Is it really that strange? Making lasagna is part of my daily rotini." You say.

This makes half of the room laugh and the other half groan.

" Will you stop with these idiotic puns!" Edge yells.

" I'm sorry edge, maybe I'm going to farfel." You say.

This actually makes blue giggle but he quickly covers it with a not so convincing frown.

" Violet please stop with the puns." Payrus asked.

" Come on bro, think of all the pastabilities." Sans says.

" Please stop with this terrible humor." Papyrus pleads.

" Come on bro, your smiling." Sans says.

" I know and I hate it." Papyrus pouts.

" Wow, you're a real comic Sans." You smile widely.

" OH MY GOD VIOLET DID YOU JUST?" Papyrus asked.

This causes Sans and red to double over in laughter. Russ and Stretch are laughing loudly as well.

" Wow kid, I didn't expect that." Sans says as he calms down.

" That was a good one sweetheart." Red adds.

The rest of the time is spent making puns. Russ was the most surprising, he was able to think of pun after pun. While you all sat making puns, you hear the alarm go off on your phone. You take it out of your pocket and turn it off.

" I have to go check on the lasagna." You say as you get up.

You walk into the kitchen and put on the oven mitts. You open the oven and a heavenly smell fills your nasal cavity. You grab the lasagna out of the oven and set it on the stove top. You turn off the oven and take the mitts off. You crack your back. You quickly look around to see if anyone was in the kitchen with you. You sigh in relief when you didn't find anyone. You poke your head outside of the kitchen door.

" Can someone please help me get the plates?" You ask.

Blue and Papyrus are the first to jump up. Edge looks at you.

" Why can't you get it yourself?" Edge asks.

" Because Ms. Violet is tiny." Blue explains.

Well he is definitely not wrong. 5' 2" is not tall. And being around monsters that are 6' and above make it more apparent. You still blush at the word tiny.

" That does make sense, we did have to make quite a few adjustments. Like the door, remember when Edge hit his head on the top of the door frame." Papyrus says.

" Shut up, she really can't be that short." Edge replies.

" I'm 5' 2"." You reply.

" Damn sweetheart, your short." Red inputs.

You pout slightly at the comment. You had all ways been a bit sensitive about your height.

" I'm only a few inches shorter than the average for our kind Red, it's just the average for males is so different." You point out.

" True, I guess 6' 3" is a bit much." Red says.

" Wow you are tall, how tall are all of you?" You ask.

" I'm 6' 3", Boss is 6' 8" Red replies.

" I'm 6' 7", Sans is 6' 2"." Papyrus inputs.

" I'm 6' 2", brother is 6' 7"." Blue says.

" I'm 6' 3", mutt is 6' 8"." Berry responses.

You knew they were tall, but not that tall.

" Well then can one of you please help?" You ask again.

Papyrus and Blue follow you in the kitchen. Blue and Papyrus get the plates while you get the silverware. A few moments later, everyone starts to file into the kitchen. Papyrus and Blue end up helping you fill the plates with food and passing them out. After all the food is passed out and everyone is sitting down, you begin to eat.

" This is good sweetheart." Red compliments.

" Yeah I could pasta-away happy." Sans adds.

" Thank you." You reply.

The rest of dinner is filled with small conversations here and there. Everyone seemed to like the lasagna, even edge got seconds. After everyone was finished with their food, you got up and picked up the plates. As you cleaned them off for the dishwasher, you hear Edge start to speak.

" It was decent, but not as good as my lasagna." Edge says.

You look back and see that some are glaring at Edge's comment.

" Well thank you for the compliment Edge, I would love to try your lasagna sometime." You respond.

This seems to take everyone off guard. Most in the room are looking at you in disbelief. Edge seems to be looking the most out of it at your answer. You smile and turn around to continue cleaning the dishes. After you clean off the dishes, you put them all in the dishwasher and put the detergent inside. You then close it and let it start.

When you are ready to wipe off the table, you look and see that all of them have not moved from there spots. You look at them in confusion. You grab a rag and begin to put soap on it. Once finished you begin to clean off the table. This seems to knock them out of their strange trance. You smile as you begin to speak.

" I've always been able to judge someone's character fairly easily. So it really doesn't matter what is said to me, I can always understand what they mean by their eyes. And I can tell that everyone in here is good. You can't hide behind your acts with me, I can see right through them." You explain.

This causes silence a silence to fall. Then you hear Edge start to laugh.

" Me good, are you sure about that?" Edge asked.

" My judgements are never wrong Edge." You reply.

" Then prove it." Edge says.

" You love your brother dearly, do you not?" You say.

" Why would I, he's useless." Edge says.

This causes Red to sweat and look uncomfortable.

" That's not true, when you talked about your scarf I could tell that you were very fond of it. I can tell by the way it looks you have had it for a very long time. If you really didn't care for your brother, you wouldn't still have the scarf." You explain.

This causes Edge to go silent.

" Edge when I touched the scarf, I could feel all the love and care that went into it." You say.

This causes Red to blush.

" Sweetheart why do gotta put it like that?" Red asked.

" Because it's true." You reply.

Edge is still silent, he looks like he is thinking about something.

" Ms. Violet, I think you killed Edge with too much kindness." Blue says.

This causes Edge to perk up and glare at Blue.

" Your right Blue, maybe I should give him more kindness to make sure." You say.

Edge's gaze goes straight to you.

" How about a hug." You say.

This causes Edge to blush a deep red. You make small steps towards him.

" Come here Edge just one hug." You ask.

" Never, get away." Edge says replies.

He begins to get out of his chair and walk away from you. Your smile brightens at this.

" Please, you know you want to." You say.

You make grab motions with your hands at Edge. This seems to make everyone in the room want to laugh at your display.

" No I do not." Edge quickly replies.

" Ok, I won't." You reply.

Edge seems very on guard when he comes back to his seat. You giggle slightly.

" Well it seems that Edge doesn't want my hugs." You say to yourself.

" I WANT ONE!" Blue and Papyrus say is unison.

" I'm sorry this one was specially made for Edge." You say.

Edge gets up from his chair suddenly and walks up to you. He glares down at you, the height different was pretty humorous.

" If you really want a hug so badly then here!" Edge says.

He lifts you so that your feet dangle from the floor. His grip is bone crushing. You stay still for a moment but you return the hug. Edge stiffens at this and puts you down.

" Do you feel any better?" You asked.

" Of course I don't, I only hugged you so that you wouldn't be completely overwhelmed in grief by not obtaining the Great Edge's affection." He explains.

He then stomps out of the kitchen, you can him grumble something under his breath. When he is out of ear shot, everyone in the room starts to laugh.

" Sweetheart really?" Red asked.

" Oh my stars." Stretch laughs out.

" What, hugs always work." You say.

You look at Blue and Papyrus. They seem to be upset that they didn't receive a hug.

" For example-" You reply.

You walk over to Blue and Papyrus and give them both a hug from the back. They instantly start to hug your arms back.

" See." You say.

" I cannot stand to see this display any longer. Come Mutt." Berry says as he and Russ leave.

This causes Red to chuckle.

" Alright I think I'm going to hit the hay." Red says.

" Hey Paps, I think it's time for you to go to bed." Sans says.

" You too Blue." Stretch says.

This causes their grip on your arms to tighten. You can't move.

" Um Blue, Papyrus, I can you please loosen your grip?" You asked.

This causes them both to let go.

" I wanted to hug longer." Blue grumbles.

" Well you could always hug Stretch." You say.

" But he smells like cigarette's, you smell like milk and honey." Blue explained.

" The Great Papyrus agrees, Sans smells like Ketchup." Papyrus elaborates.

This causes both Stretch and Sans to laugh.

" Come on bro I don't smell that bad." Sans says.

" Hon, where do you get your shampoo from?" Stretch asks.

" From the store down the street." You reply.

" Welp, I know were I'm going tomorrow." Stretch says as he stands up.

" But brother, you don't even have any hair!" Blue explained.

" What are you talking about bro, I got a head full of it." Stretch replies.

Stretch then pulls out a comb and starts to comb his skull as he walks out of the kitchen. Blue follows him while he explained that he doesn't have any hair.

" That was my comb." Sans says.

This causes Papyrus to also start explaining to Sans that he doesn't have hair. Sans then pulls out a comb and starts to comb his skull. This causes Papyrus to become comically upset and leave. When Papyrus leaves Sans looks at you.

" How does it look?" He asked.

You giggled at his question but still answer.

" It looks great Sans." You reply.

Sans chuckles at your answer and puts the comb back in his hoodies pocket.

" Well I'm going to sleep, see ya later Violet." Sans says as he teleports.

You finish cleaning a few minutes later. You turn off the light in the kitchen and proceed to walk upstairs, not before turning off the living room light. You head straight to your room. You enter the room, but the lights are on, strange. You close your door and begin to change. When you finish, you notice a note on your bed. You pick it up and open it.

" Thank you." It read.

You smiles at the note, he really is a tsuadere. You put the note in one of the draws next to your bed. You also take off your hair down and you hair pin put the hair pin in the same drawer as the note. You then turn off the lights and get into bed. After everything that has happened today, you are asleep in minutes.


	6. A little visitor

You made a mental note to set your alarm to an earlier time. After yesterdays breakfast, you needed to make sure you were the first one up. After turning off your alarm, you got out of bed and went to the bathroom. After you took a quick shower, you put on a mint green sundress. You braided your hair in one French braid in the back. Just as you put on your aster hair pin, you hear the door bell ring. You quickly go downstairs to check who it is. You open the door and are surprised on who you see. But you hide your shock and smile at them.

" Hello Queen Toriel." You greet.

" Hello young lady, but may I ask if someone named Sans in present?" She asked.

You were a bit surprised that she asked for Sans but you replied.

" Yes my Queen, he is upstairs asleep at the moment. May I ask what business you have with him?" You asked.

" Well I have a few errands to run and Sans said he would watch over Frisk in my absence." She replied.

You then see a young human poke their head out from behind Queen Toriel. They look up at you with curiosity. You smile down at them.

" Why hello one, how are you today?" you asked.

This makes frisk smile up at you and nod their head. Toriel smiles at you.

" Well if it is alright, may I keep Frisk in your care." Toriel asks.

" Of course Queen Toriel." You reply.

" You can call me Toriel if you would like my child." She says.

" Alright, oh I almost forgot, my name is Violet." You say.

" What a pretty name. Well Violet I will take my leave now, please take care of Frisk." Toriel asks.

" Of course, I promise no harm will come to them." You say.

She smiles at you and waves goodbye to frisk. Frisk enthusiastically waves back. Toriel chuckles and walks away. You close and lock the door. You then look at Frisk. You bend down slightly to look at them.

" Well Frisk, I am about to make breakfast. Would you like to help?" You asked.

This makes Frisk nod excitedly. You giggle at their enthusiasm.

" Well then I guess we should get started then." You say as you walked to the kitchen.

Frisk follows behind you like a baby duckling. You giggle again, you just love children so much. After getting the ingredients out, you and Frisk begin cooking.

20 Minutes Later~

Just as you and Frisk finish making the food, the kitchen door opens. You and Frisk look back and see Sans shuffling in. Frisk runs over to him and grabs on to his leg. Sans' grin widens at this and he picks Frisk up and puts them I top of his shoulder.

" Heya kiddo, how's it going?" Sans asked Frisk.

Frisk giggles and signs to Sans. Sans smile widened at Frisk's reply.

" That must have been cool kiddo." Sans replied.

" Did you win anything at the carnival?" You asked.

This causes Sans and Frisk to look at you in shock. You smile and start to sign to them. This seems to make Frisk extremely happy.

" You know sign language?" Sans asked.

" Yeah, I don't remember when I learned it though." You reply.

You go to the dishes washer and grab the now clean plates.

" Frisk honey did you eat already?" You asked.

Frisk gave you a thumbs up. You smile at them and set the plates down.

" Alright kid, I think I'm gonna sit down." Sans says.

He sits down at the table and puts Frisk on the floor. Frisk seems like they don't want to leave, they cling to Sans like a magnet. Sans' ends up sitting on his lap. Your pupils turn into hearts at the sight.

" Awww Sans, Frisk seems to really like you" You say.

" Eh, they just kind of gravitate towards me. Don't know why though." He explains.

" Well you are very sweet and caring." You reply.

This makes Sans blush slightly. He looks at you a bit sheepishly.

" Heh thanks but I'm not sure if that's the right words to describe me." Sans says.

You smile at him.

" As I said before, my judgements are never wrong." You say.

This causes him to blush a deeper shade of blue. You smile begin to put food on the plates. When you finish you start to walk out of the kitchen. You then hear a small uhm. You look behind you and see Frisk following behind you.

" Do you want to help me get everyone?" You asked.

She nodded her head at you. She looks like she is filled with determination. With Frisk's help, you get everyone downstairs much quicker than usual. As everyone sits down at the table, you see Frisk walking to you. They point their arms at you and make grabbing movements with their hands. You pick them up and place them on your lap.

They look very surprised as they start to move slightly. They then start to poke at your stomach, which makes you snort. You look down at them.

" Is there something wrong little one?" You asked.

They then looked at your chest in curiosity. You wonder what they are thinking until you feel your dress being pulled down slightly. You instantly start to blush a deep purple as you let out a small squeaking sound. You detach Frisk's hand from your clothes immediately. Before you can say anything, Papyrus speaks.

" HUMAN FRISK, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He asked them.

Everyone at the table is blushing, especially Sans and Papyrus. Frisk then begins to sign.

" Why is Miss Violet's chest purple and squishy?" Frisk signed.

This makes everyone at the table blush a shade deeper.

" Kid listen, you don't do that to a woman alright." Sans says.

" I'm very sorry Violet, Human Frisk is very curious and sometimes does things that they do not realize is impolite." Papyrus says to you.

This knocks you out of your thoughts and you look at Papyrus.

" It's alright, I just didn't expect it." You reply.

" Alright kid, apologize to her." Sans says.

Frisk looks at you with a saddened expression, they begin to sign to you.

" I'm sorry Miss Violet." They sign.

" It's ok little one, just please never do that again." You say.

They nod their head at you. You then pat them on their head in an affectionately. There is silence for a few minutes, then Red starts to speak.

" You know sweetheart if you have anything you need to get off your chest, I'm here for ya." Red says.

It takes you a little while to understand what he is saying but when you do you blush deeply.

" BROTHER YOU IDIOT, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Edge roars.

Red and Edge are gone in a few seconds. You look at Stretch worriedly. He winks at you.

" Red is going to be fine hon as for Edge lord, all he's seeing is Red ." Stretch says.

The rest of breakfast is silent, well except for the sounds of Edge yelling and loud booms here and there. After everyone finishes their breakfast, you quickly pick up the plates. Sans and Stretch go upstairs to make sure Red and Edge didn't break too many things. You quickly take care of the dishes. When you finish you head upstairs, with Frisk closely trailing behind you.

When you get to the upstairs hallway, you are shocked. There are bones sticking out of the walls and some of the floor boards are broken in half. You then see Edge and Red on the floor still bickering. Sans and Stretch are picking out bones from the wall. Your attention almost immediately goes back to the pair bickering on the ground. You rush over to them and begin to check them out.

They look at you strangely. You then begin to see the small scratches on them. You see that Red's jacket has some tears in it and Edges scarf has a huge tear in it.

" Are you two ok, I was worried that you two had gotten hurt." You ask.

They now are just starting at you. You then put your hand on Edge's head. The same green mist envelopes your hand. The scraps on Edge disappear shortly after. You then do the same to Red. Edge seems confused at your action.

" It's healing magic bro." Red explains.

Edge's look of confusion is quickly replaced with a look of annoyance.

" I knew that brother." Edge snaps.

You sigh in relief as they begin to act normally again. Your eyes again look at their clothes.

" I can patch up the scarf and jacket if you would like." You say.

This grabs both of their attention. Reds smirk widens.

"You don't have to sweetheart." Red replies.

" But I want to." You say.

This seems to surprise both of them. They both look at you with the same strange look from earlier.

" Alright sweetheart, if ya really want to." Red says.

" Fine then here." Edge replies.

They both take off their said piece of clothing and pass it to you. Before you can reply, Sans begins to speak.

" Alright you two, hows about you clean the rest of this up." Sans says.

" I can clean-" You are cut off.

" Nah, these two are going to. Since they want to fight, then they clean it." Sans says

The way he says it leaves no room for discussion. You, Edge and Red get up. Edge and Red begin to clean up while you go to your room to get your sewing equipment. When you come out you see Edge and Red cleaning. When you get closer you see them both signing to each other.

" Fucking assholes." Red signs.

" Ashtray." Edge signs.

You giggle at this. When they look at you they instantly stop signing. They both grin at you, probably because of their insults to Stretch and Sans. You sign back.

" There's no need to be mean." You sign.

Edge rolls his eyes and continues cleaning. Red smiles at you but his eyes looked annoyed. You shake your head and continue to walk downstairs. When you get there, you see the rest of the group sitting on the multiple pieces of furniture. Frisk is now sitting on Papyrus' lap. When Frisk sees you, they pat on the empty spot next to Papyrus. You smile and begin to walk over.

" Why hello again Violet you can-" Papyrus cuts off.

Some look at Papyrus in interest. Then they look at you, well the clothes on your arms. Blue tilts his head to the side.

" Ms. Violet, why do you have Red and Edge's clothes?" Papyrus asked.

You made your way to the couch and sat down.

" Well Red and Edge ripped them during their argument so I'm just patching them up." You say.

They look at you with shocked expressions but didn't say much after. As the others watch TV, you begin to work on Edge's scarf. The room is quiet besides the small conversations in the background. You begin to hum a old tune quietly to yourself. You don't realize you were doing it until someone says something.

" That sounds really nice hon." Stretch says.

You smile at the compliment and continue to repair Edge's scarf. After 30 minutes, Edge and Red finally come back downstairs. Papyrus is the first to address them.

" Welcome back you two." Papyrus says.

Edge doesn't say anything as he sits down on one of the chairs. Red waves as he also sits down. Sans' smile widens.

" So did you guys have fun?" Sans asked.

The only response he got was Edge growling and Red sticking up the middle finger, his smile widening. Other then that, there was no other communication shared between them. You continue working on the scarf for another 10 minutes. After tying a knot with the thread and cutting it, you look at your work. When finding it satisfactory, you get up. This gets you a few looks. You walk over to Edge and hand him this scarf.

" Here you go Edge, good as new." You say.

Edge takes the scarf and wrapped it around his neck. He signs a quick thank you. You smile and sign back. After you sit back down, Frisk crawls onto your lap.

" I'm sorry little one but I have to sew Red's jacket." You say.

" It's alright sweetheart, you can take your time." Red says.

You give Red a quick smile and turn back to Frisk.

" Alright Frisk, is there something you would like to do?" You asked.

Frisk yawns as a response. You smile and wrap your arms around them.

" Oh I see, someone's a little sleepy." You say.

The response you get is Frisk snuggling you. You smile and begin to gently rock Frisk.

" The human can retire in my room." Papyrus offers.

" Its alright Papyrus, they can sleep in mine." You say.

You slowly get up from the couch and walk to your room with Frisk securely in your grasp. When you get to your room, you slowly open your door. You walk to your bed and pull the blanket down. You look down at Frisk and notice that they are already fast asleep. You set Frisk gently onto the bed and pull the blanket over their sleeping form. You walk out the room and gently shut the door. You walk back downstairs into the living room. You sit back down on the couch and sighed. This makes some of the others look your way.

" You look a little tired there." Sans says.

You look at him and smile.

" I guess I am, taking care of children is a bit tiring." You reply.

" Heh yeah, it feels good to have a break sometimes." He says.

" I guess it is but I still have to repair Red's jacket." You say.

" Listen hon, you don't have to do everything." Stretch inputs.

This makes you sigh. You look at Stretch with saddened eyes.

" I know it's just I can't help it and anyways this is what I'm being paid to do." You say.

" Well then, just do what the job described. Nothing more nothing less, you are no use to us if you tire yourself out so quickly." Edge says.

Your soul jumped at his words. He sounds so much like him.

" Sweetie, your crying." Russ says.

You put your hand to your eye sockets, you feel wetness. You pull back and see your purple tears. You quickly start to wipe them away. You are blushing madly.

" S-sorry it's just what Edge said sounds like something my father would of said, it just made me really happy." You explain.

This makes everyone in the rooms faces turn into one of understanding. Blue is the first to speak.

" So Edge is like dad?" He asked.

You smile at Blue.

" Well he and Edge aren't exactly the same but they have some of the same mannerisms and they think alike." You say.

" Well that explains why you can stand Edge for so long." Russ says.

Edge growls at him in response. Red looks at him, his smile widened. Before another fight could break out, someone knocks on the door. Blue and Papyrus are already at the door before you could fully stand. They open the door.

" HELLO QUEEN TORIEL/ FEMALE ASGORE!" They say in unison.

Queen Toriel giggles at their enthusiasm.

" Why hello there Papyrus and Blue, I have come for Frisk." She says.

They both rush upstairs to get Frisk. She walks inside and closes the door.

" Hey Tori." Sans says.

" Oh why hello Sans." She responds.

Wow Sans must be very close to the Queen to call here Tori. You are knocked out of your thoughts by Queen Toriel addressing you.

" Hello again Violet, I hope that Frisk wasn't too much trouble." She says.

" Oh no Frisk was fine, just a few events." You say.

Her face instant drops.

" What happen to Frisk?" Toriel asked.

" Well Tori, Frisk kind of pulled her dress down." Sans replied.

" Oh heavens, I do not know why they do this. I remember when Frisk asked to call me mother, but called back a few moments later asking for a date. I am very sorry, I do not know where that child learned this from." Toriel explain.

" It's alright, no harm done." You say.

A few moments later, Papyrus and Blue come back. Papyrus is carrying Frisk in him arms. Toriel walks up to Papyrus and he passes Frisk to Toriel.

" Well I best be off, I hope you all have a nice afternoon." She says.

Blue runs over to the door and opens is for Toriel.

" Why thank you." She says.

" See ya Tori." Sans says.

" Goodbye Lady Asgore!" Papyrus says.

Toriel nods and walk out of the house. Blue closes the door and he instantly looks at you.

" YOU!" Blue says.

" Me?" You ask.

" Yes you Ms. Violet, you need a break. And I the Magnificent Blue shall help you." Blue says.

He bounces over to you and sits next to you.

" It's alright Blue-" You are cut off.

" A Picnic." Blue says.

You look at him for a moment.

" A picnic?" You repeat.

" Yes a picnic, it's the perfect way to relax while having fun." Blue explains.

" Yes that's a perfect idea Blue, I the great Papyrus shall aid in this plan." Papyrus announces.

" But what about the house work?" You asked.

The moment you say this, Papyrus and Blue are at their brothers feet.

" PLEASE BROTHER, CAN SHE GO TO THE PARK WITH US?" They ask.

" Well I don't see why not." Sans replied.

" Yeah me neither." Stretch agrees.

This makes Blue and Papyrus shoot up.

" SEE, NOW YOU CAN GO!" They say to you.

" Can you two stop with that annoying yelling." Berry says.

" Alright so who is going?" Blue asked.

Blue and Papyrus raise their hands first.

" I guess a little air wouldn't hurt." Sans' says.

Him and Stretch both raise their hands. The only one who haven't are Edge, Red, Berry, and Russ. This makes Blue pout, but suddenly his pupils turn into stars. His expression turns mischievous.

" Well I guess me and Papyrus will have to do the competition ourselves." Blue says.

This seems to get Edge's and Berry's attention.

" What competition?" Berry asks.

" Oh just one that test strength, insurance, and speed. There is also going to be a prize for the winner. Well, I guess if you don't want to-" Blue is cut off.

" I'll join your little competition, but I will be victorious and win your prize." Berry says.

" As if, the great and terrible Edge shall claim victory." Edge says.

" Your not terrible Edge." You say to yourself.

Before Edge can reply, Berry stops him.

" It's a compliment." He states.

This seems to pacify him for now.

" Alrighty if your in say "I" Blue says.

Everyone one says "I" with different levels of enthusiasm.

" So bro what is the prize?" Stretch asks.

Blue doesn't answer, he also begins to sweat as much as Red.

" You don't even know what the prize is?" Berry questions.

Blue shrugs nervously at the question.

" I think I know what I want as a prize~" Red says.

He looks directly at you and winks.

" Yes, Ms. Violet will be the Prize." Blue announces.

Well this isn't what you were expecting.

" Hey bro, shouldn't you ask her first?" Stretch questions.

" Oh yeah, Ms. Violet do you want to be the prize?" Blue asked.

You think about it for a moment, well as long as you don't do anything to outrageous.

" I guess I don't mind, but what am I supposed to do." You asked.

" Well the winner gets to spend the day with you." Blue explains.

" I guess that's fine." You reply.

" Well then now since that's settled, I'm going to the kitchen. I'm famished." Blue says as he makes his way to the kitchen.

You quickly follow behind him, since it is time to prepare lunch anyways. The rest of the day goes by in a flash. You are soon getting ready for bed. You seem more tired then usually but you are bubbling with excitement for tomorrow. You go to sleep that night feeling more at peace than usual.


	7. Fun at the Park

You got up early the next morning to fix lunch. As you got out of your bed, you hear voices coming from outside. A few moments later, you hear a knock at your door. You put on your robe and go answer it. When you open the door, you see Papyrus standing there in spaghetti decorated pajamas. You smile at the cuteness of them. Maybe you should buy some for yourself.

" Good morning Violet, I the great Papyrus have come to wake you from your slumber to tell you that it is time to get ready." He says.

You look at the time on your clock, it's 10:00 a.m. You look back at Papyrus.

" Well thank you for waking me up Papyrus." You say.

" No thanks needed, just being a good friend." He replies.

" Well thank you again Papyrus, I will start getting ready now." You say.

As you begin to close the door, you feel something stopping it. You look and see that it's Papyrus' hand. He looks at you apologetically.

" Sorry just one more thing, the restroom is open so you can go next." Papyrus says.

" Well thank you for telling me Papyrus." You reply.

" Welp, I've better finish preparing, I will see you soon Violet." Papyrus says.

You wave to him as he walks back to his room. You quickly get your necessities and head to the bathroom. When you get there, you close and lock the door behind you. You then begin to undress. As you remove your last article of clothing, you hear a knock on the door. You instinctively cover your chest.

" Yes?" You ask.

" Hey doll, need some help in there?" Red asked.

" No, I'm fine." You answer.

" Ya sure doll face, I could-FUCK!" He cuts off.

You jump at the sudden loudness of his voice. You wrap your towel around your body, you then go to the door and open it slightly. You see Red holding his head while Edge is glaring daggers down at him. You look up at Edge.

" You didn't need to hit him." You say.

" Well if he wasn't such a-" He cuts himself off.

You tilt your head to the side in confusion. You see his face becoming red.

" CLOSE THE DAMM DOOR WOMAN!" He yells.

You close the instantly without questioning. You wonder what got him so worked up. You then look down at yourself. Oh yeah, your only in a towel, but the towel covered what it supposed too. You shrug and continue what you were doing before.

You then turn on the shower and set your towel on the rack. You step underneath the warm jet of water and begin to clean yourself . After you finish, you turn off the shower and wrap your towel around you and teleport back to your room. You then slide off your towel and begin walk to your dresser. You decide on wearing a short sleeved light purple blouse ,a long blue jean skirt, and while socks. You leave your hair down. You then go downstairs to make lunch.

You see Stretch and Sans on the couch asleep. You smile, Blue and Papyrus must of woken them up as well. You grab the two pillows that are on either sides of the couch and position them. You then carefully move Sans and Stretch's bodies so that their heads are laying on the pillows. They stir in their sleep. You shush them softly and put a cover that was laying around on them.

They both crack an eyes open.

" Thanks." They say sleepily.

It is obvious that they are half asleep. You giggle and quickly make your way to the kitchen to make lunch. You first start by boiling some eggs. While the eggs boil, you make the sandwiches. After making the sandwiches, you grabbed some bags of chips and some drinks. After the eggs are finished boiling, you put them in cooled water. You then start to look for something to put all the food in.

You then hear the front door open and close. You hear foot steps coming near the kitchen. You see Blue and Papyrus coming in with a newly bought Picnic basket.

" It seems you have already preparing lunch Violet." Papyrus says.

" Yes, I'm actually waiting for the eggs to cool down." You say.

" Well then since we didn't have anything big enough to carry the food in, me and Blue bought this." Papyrus says.

You take the basket out of his hands and set it on the table.

" Thank you guys, that was very thoughtful of you." You say.

This causes them to become extremely happy. After the eggs are cooled, you begin to pack all the food and drinks inside. Just as you finish, you hear more footsteps coming downstairs. You go into the living room and see all of the guys there. Sans' and Stretch yawn as they finally wake up. They look confused when they look at the blanket and pillows. You giggle and walk in the living room.

" Did you guys enjoy your nap?" You asked.

This gets the attention of everyone in the room. Sans and Stretch look at you sheepishly.

" Thanks, I think you made me feel bedder already." Sans says.

" Yeah I felt like sheet before this." Stretch adds on.

This makes the joke loving skeletons chuckle. For the others, well they just groan.

" Well is everyone ready to go?" Blue asked.

Everyone nods their heads. You quickly go into the kitchen to grab the basket. It is a lot heavier than you thought. As you enter the living room, you suddenly feel the basket being taken from you. You look up and see that it was Papyrus.

" Fear not Violet, I the great Papyrus shall carry this for you." Papyrus says.

" Wow, you must be very strong to carry that Papyrus." You compliment.

" Why thank you I do work out." Papyrus says.

He flexes his arm to show his muscles but due to being a skeleton the doesn't have biceps. You giggled at the display. You and the others then begin to file out of the house. When everyone is outside, Sans locks the door. Stretch presses a button on his key chain and their garage door opens revealing beautiful cars and motorcycles. Your personal favorite was the Jet-black motorcycle.

Papyrus and Sans go to the red sports car, Edge and Red go to the Black sports car, and Berry and Russ go to the Black motorcycle. You are then pulled by the hand by Blue to his motorcycle.

"Ms. Violet you can ride with me." Blue says.

You look at the motorcycle and see that it has a another smaller vehicle attached to it. You then see Stretch get inside. You can't help but laugh at how he looks in it.

" What, this is my sweet ride." Stretch says.

You calm down you laughter slightly to talk to Blue.

" I'm sorry Blue but I can't, my skirt will get in the way." You respond.

This makes Blue's expression dim slightly but his expression lightens up again rather quickly.

" That's ok, you can ride with me another time. For now you can ride with Papyrus." He replies.

He takes your hand and guides you to Papyrus' car.

" Papyrus, can Ms. Violet ride with you?" Blue asks.

" Why of course she can." Papyrus responds.

You end up sitting behind Sans' in the back seat. When everyone is in their vehicles, you were off. The during the ride, Papyrus explains the plans for today. The ride takes about 30 minutes, since we are going to one of the few monster owned park. When you arrive, you can't help but look at the park. It's huge, there's beautiful water fountains, the grass is a beautiful shade of green and you see small boats in the distance.

" Wow, the king did a really good job." Papyrus says.

You all begin to get out of the vehicle. When you close the car door, you see Blue bounding towards you, he looks at you with star shaped pupils.

" Come on Ms. Violet, let's have some fun!" Blue says.

You nod as you are taken by the hand to an area of the park that's open. Blue then looks around and nods to himself.

" Ok this is the perfect place for our competition." Blue announces.

He then looks back a everyone, his smile becoming wider and his pupils in the shape of the stars.

" Alright today we are going to be doing a competition to see who is the most fit. The winner shall win the a prize, and that prize is…MS. VIOLET!" Blue says.

You wave at them shyly. This causes Red begin to look you over shamelessly, which earns him smack from Edge. Blue continues to speak.

" Ok here are the rules: No cheating, No seriously hurting others Edge and Berry, and No cheating. Any questions?" Blue asks.

You raise your hand. Blue calls on you.

" If anyone gets hurt, please come to me." You say.

Everyone nods as a reply. Edge and Berry scoffed.

" Please, if these nobodies get hurt then let them deal with it themselves." Berry replies.

" Berry, don't say that about them." You reply.

" What I'm just telling the truth." Berry replies.

" Hey that's not true Berry!" Blue whined.

" You want to bet Blue." Berry asked.

This resulted them arguing with each other. You could tell that Stretch and Russ where starting to get tense. You needed to think of something quickly, then an idea came to mind. You walked over to Russ and Stretch, you then got both of their attention.

" Who do you think is going to win the competition?" You asked.

This causes them to give you strange looks but your question seems to get Blue and Berry's attention.

" Of course it's going to be me!" Blue and Berry say in unison.

This causes them to glare at each other. You then walk up to them and smile up at them.

" Well, we'll never know unless we get started." You explain.

" Ms. Violet's right, let the games begin!" Blue announces.

You sigh in relief, Armageddon avoided. Stretch and Russ give you a silent thank you. You smile at them and follow Blue and Berry to the playing area. The first competition is speed. You see Edge, Berry, Blue, and Papyrus stretching. You sit down underneath on the nearby trees. Stretch walks next to you and sits down.

" Thanks for earlier hon, ya didn't have to." Stretch says.

" Don't worry about it, I just didn't want them arguing." You reply.

" Alright hon." Stretch say.

A few minutes later, Blue announces that the race is about to start. Your attention then focuses on the guys. You noticed Blue taking off his shoes and socks.

" What are you doing?" Edge questioned.

" I am taking off my shoes and socks, I run better without them!" Blue explains.

" No matter what you try, I will still remain victorious." Edge says.

" I wouldn't be so sure, you already have one foot in the grave." Stretch says.

You giggle at his words. He gets mixed reactions for his pun, but everyone quiets down when Blue starts to speak.

" Ok one more rule, no magic." Blue says.

This causes some to groan.

" Ok, 5…4…3…2…1…GO!" Blue yells.

Everyone then starts to run as fast as they could. Stretch actually tripped over his shoe laces at the beginning of the race. You help him up and heal the scratch on his forehead. You then turn your attention back to the race after he's ok.

Edge and Berry were in the lead at the moment. They both touched the tree they were supposed to and ran back. As they neared the finish line, you saw Russ quickly gaining on them. Russ then passes them a few moments later. Russ then passes the finish line. They look at Stretch and you for the results.

" The winner is Russ, for second it was a tie between Edge and Berry. And third is Papyrus." Orange explained.

You look at Russ in amazement, you didn't expect him to be so fast. You then see Blue and Papyrus running towards you and Stretch.

" Did you see me Ms. Violet, did I do good?" He asked.

" Yes, you did amazing Blue. You too Papyrus." You respond.

" Yeah bro, good job." Stretch adds.

Blue's pupils shape into stars. Blue and Papyrus' smiles widen.

" Mweh he he/ Nyeh he he!" They laughed.

You giggled at their laughter and excitement.

Edge and Berry seemed to be upset about coming in second but seems to fuel them to win for the second competition.

" Alright, on to the next round. endurance!" Blue says.

The next round called for everyone to remain in a handstand for as long as possible. The first one to fall was Red, he curses all the way down to the ground. You laugh at the amount he was able to say in that period of time. The next to fall were Sans and Stretch. Well Stretch knocked Sans over with his body and said was a accident. You let it slide. The order was as follows: Russ, Blue and Papyrus. Edge and Berry were the last ones standing. You started to cheer for them both.

They stay like this for another 30 minutes until Berry's arms give out.

" Yes, victory for the great Edge." Edge says.

Berry grumbles something under his breath and gets up. The next challenge is strength and since there was not anything to lift, Blue decided to let others be lifted. The objective was to see who could carry someone the longest. Blue adds that the first team to lose had a choice to carry you to get back in the game. The teams were: Stretch/Red, Papyrus/ Blue, Russ/Sans, and Edge/ Berry. It took awhile for the first team to drop out, which was Red and Stretch.

You take Red's place as the carried which means Stretch had to carry you. As you walk to Stretch, you get a bit anxious. Stretch notices this.

" It's alright honey, I won't drop ya." He reassured.

You see that you can't get on his back do to the skirt. He then suddenly picks you up bridal style. Your grip tightens on his shirt.

" STRETCH?!" You yell in surprise.

He just chuckles and continues to hold you. After a few minutes, you calm down. Now that you think about it Stretch is a lot stronger than you thought. His form was sturdy. You relax on his chest, you've never been off your feet for so long, it feels nice. Your peace didn't last for long. You felt Stretch begin to spin slowly. You looked up at him.

" Stretch?" You question.

He smirks and begins to spin faster. You hold on to him tighter. After a while you actually start to laugh loudly.

" S-stretch*snort* stop!" You plead.

In a slit second you feel yourself falling. The impact is a lot more cushioned than you thought it would be. You hear a groan underneath you. Your head shots up as you look at Stretch.

" Oh Asgore, I'm so sorry." You apologize.

" Don't worry about it honey, I guess I got a little carried away." He replies.

You giggled at the pun. You then feel his grip tighten on your waist. You makes a short squeaking sound at the sudden pressure. This makes you realize what situation you are in. You are on top of a rather attractive male that had his arms around your waist. You blush and quickly get off. This causes Stretch to chuckle as he sits up.

" MS. VIOLET, ARE YOU ALRIGHT WHOOO!" Blue asked

You and Stretch falling seemed to rile Blue and Papyrus, which made them both fall. There was currently two teams standing: Russ/Sans and Edge/ Berry. Edge and Berry where glaring daggers at Sans and Russ but it didn't faze them.

" You now Edge I think what your carrying is Berry heavy." Sans said.

This causes Edge and Berry to growl.

" I bet you can't weight to take a break." Sans continued.

" Sans I am not amused-" Edge growls.

" Hi not amused, I'm Sans." Sans replies.

This causes Edge to lose his balance due to his anger. Him and Berry then begin to fall.

" SON'OVA-" Edge and Berry yell in unison.

You rush over to them to check on them. They both are fuming with anger.

" Are you two ok?" You asked.

" Do I look fine to ya, those asses are gonna get it." Edge states.

" Edge, your speech?" You asked.

" What about it?" He asked.

" Well you're talking like Red." You clarify.

This causes him to blush red at his mistake. He quickly gets up and dust off his clothes. He completely ignores your question and looks off somewhere else. You can tell that he is very upset about it so you leave him be. Everyone decides to drop the subject entirely but Stretch is snickering quietly. Everyone gets quiet again after Blue starts to announce the results.

" Alright the wins have been tallied and the winner of this competition is RUSS!" Blue announces.

Most clap for him but some glare daggers in him.

" And your prize is Ms. Violet!" Blue says.

This causes Russ to smirk slightly. Now that the competition is over, Blue and Papyrus decide that you all should get nice cream before eating. No one seems to have a problem with it so you all go and find the closes Nice cream vendor. When we get there, Blue and Papyrus are the first to order. You then recognized the vendor.

" Alex?" You say.

They look up at you and their race blooms in a goofy grin. But you can also see a little mischief.

" V~" She says.

She latches herself onto you. She then looks at you with big eyes.

" You haven't called me V, I thought you ran away with that guy that wrote that ad." She whined.

You laugh at her words.

" You know I wouldn't do that and I don't think Sans is irresponsible ." You say.

This causes Sans to look at you. Alex notices this and begins to talk again.

"So Violet, these are your bosses?" Alex asked.

" Well Sans and Stretch are technically my bosses." You explain.

This makes Alex buck her eyes as she looks at all the skeletons. Her smile then turns perverted.

" V, you didn't tell me you lived with 8 attractive skeletons, introduce~" She said.

" My name is the great Papyrus!" Papyrus says.

" I am the Magnificent Blue!" Blue says.

" It's nice to meet you guys." Alex responses

She then looks at Sans and Stretch.

" The names Sans, Sans the Skeleton." Sans says.

He reaches his hand out for a handshake. Your friend eagerly takes it, the sound of a whoopee cushion fills the air. A few moments later, you friend is laughing loudly. This makes some of the others relax slightly.

" I like him." Alex states.

" I'm Stretch." Stretch says.

She then looks at the rest of the group.

" The names Red, doll face." Red says as he winks.

" Oh romantic." She says.

This causes Red to chuckle.

" Russ."

Edge and Berry don't say anything thing to her, they just glare.

" Don't be rude you two." You say.

They both growl and roll their pupils at her but still do introduce themselves.

" Edge."

" Berry."

You look apologetically at her.

" No worries, I understand my charms are too much sometimes." She says.

" Alex." You say as you chuckle.

"Oh I'm sorry, you guys wanted nice cream right." Alex says.

She digs out 9 nice creams and passes them out.

" Alright so how much?" Sans asked.

" It's on the house." She replies.

" You serious doll?" Red asked.

This only causes Alex to smile wider.

" Of course, I like you guys. And V seems a little happier so keep doing what your doing." She says as she gives a thumbs up.

" Hey kiddo, your friend seems pretty cool." Sans says to you.

Alex laughs at the pun, which makes Sans smile widen.

" Kiddo, really? Do you know her chest size, it's a fucking 32 DD. This is no child." She corrects Sans.

" Alexandra, don't say things like that." You say.

" Alright Alright, I have to get back to work so make sure to call me V." Alex says.

" Ok, I won't forget." You say.

" Bye bye V, bye bye oddly attractive skeleton dudes." She says.

You shot her a disapproving look and all of you were on your way to the car. When you were far enough away, Red began to speak.

" Didn't think I was that attractive" He teases.

" Well you are." You reply simply.

This seems to catch Red off guard. Then he laughed.

" You can be very blunt sometimes sweetheart." Red says.

" I don't lie much." You say.

" Alright doll, then tell me who else is hot to ya out of us." He said.

Alright the questions are getting a bit personal. You shrug and begin to list.

" Alright let's see: Sans, Papyrus, Blue, Stretch, you, Edge, Berry, and Russ." You list off.

" You find me attractive?!" Blue and Papyrus asked in unison.

" Yes your both handsome." You reply.

" I'm surprised that you find Edge's ugly mug handsome." Stretch says.

This causes Edge and Red to glare at him.

" Well Edges sharp features are very attractive." You say.

" Hah Ashtray." Edge gloats.

Everyone is silent on the way back to the cars, well besides Blue and Papyrus. When you all get back to the cars, Papyrus takes the picnic basket out of his car. When you find a good place to set up, you roll out the picnic blanket on the ground. You, Papyrus, and Blue lay out all the food. After that you all sit down and begin to eat. As you eat you notice that Russ is nodding off. You chuckle a bit, you look at him and pat on the empty space next to you.

He looks at you strangely but otherwise doesn't complain. When he next to you, you pat on your lap. This eyes widen a bit but he still doesn't complain. He shrugs his shoulders and lays his head down on your lap.

" No fair." Blue pouts.

You smile apologetically at him. You look down to check on Russ, but you see he has already fallen asleep. He looks pretty cute when he's sleeping.

" Mutt, no sleeping." Berry commands

You see Russ's eyes start to flutter, you then begin to gently rub the top of his head. This causes him to fall back asleep. You look at Berry.

" Hon, let him sleep." You say.

Berry grumbles under his breath but otherwise agrees. After everyone is finished eating, Blue and Papyrus clean up the mess. You would of helped but you currently had Russ's head on your lap. When it was time to roll up the blanket, you gently rocked Russ's shoulder.

" Russ, it's time get up." You say softly.

His eyes flutter open. The looks up at you for a while. He suddenly starts to sit up, letting your legs free. He yawns as he looks around, then he looks at you. The looks at you with an unreadable expression for a few moments, then he smiles.

" Thanks darlin." He said as he gets up.

" Your welcome Russ." You respond.

After you two are off the blanket, Blue rolls it up and puts it back in the basket. After lunch, you all go to the lake to check out the boats. When you get there, you see boats are in the shape of Swans and Geese. Since you lived in Hotland for most of your life, the sight of water fills you with wonder. The water isn't that deep so you can see the fish swimming.

" Ms. Violet, do you want to ride on a boat with me?" Blue asks.

" But wouldn't you want to ride with Stretch?" You ask.

" It's alright, I already have a partner." Stretch says.

He points his finger in Red's direction, Red frowns at this.

" I ain't getting on that." Red says.

" Come on buddy, just you and me." Stretch replies.

Red is about to deny again, but something stops him. His practiced smirk is set into place.

" Sure, why not." He replies.

Stretch looks a bit surprised at this. He looks at Red in suspicion but shrugs. Blue and Papyrus then run to the boat rental booth. You, Sans, Stretch, and Red follow behind. When you get their, they are already getting the boat numbers. You and Blue got 1, Sans and Papyrus got 2, and Stretch and Red got 3. You all got in your boats, you looked at everyone in their boats. You held in a chuckle. After everyone was settled, you all began to peddle.

Blue and Papyrus we're the ones that were peddling the fastest, they looked so happy while doing it. Stretch and Red were noticeably slower.

" Are you having fun Ms. Violet?" Blue asks.

" Yes, I'm having a lot of fun." You reply.

This makes Blue noticeably happier. As you two began to turn the boat around, you saw something Red on the water. You didn't have time to see what is was, you vision was suddenly flooded by water. You quickly stuck your head out from underneath the water. You saw Papyrus and Sans we're also in the water. You then turned to Stretch and Red. Stretch was glaring daggers Into Red. Red was currently laughing loudly. Stretch than jumped on Red, which caused both of them to fall in the water.

After everyone was able to get back in their boats, you all peddled back to the dock. After all the boat we're returned, you all walked back to where Edge, Berry, and Russ were sitting. Edge and Berry were laughing. You all were currently wringing out there clothes. You took one look at Red and all the laughter you were holding burst out.

" Kyeh heh he!" You laughed.

Everyone looked at you. You continued to laugh, tears began to come out your eye sockets. Once you were able to stop yourself from laughing, you noticed the stares you got, you blush.

" Sorry about my laugh." You say.

" There's nothing wrong with your laugh, all skeletons have their laughs." Papyrus explains.

" Just never heard Kyeh before." Red adds.

" Well, I do try not to laugh like that. I kinda find mine strange." You say.

" It actually was kinda cute to me." Blue says.

This causes you to blush, you smile.

" Thanks." You respond.

" Well we should be getting home, since we're all washed up." Sans says.

" Then water we waiting for." Stretch adds on.

This causes some to groan at the joke. You on the other hand giggle.

" I don't think I'll ever get tide of these jokes." You say.

" Ms. Violet no!" Blue whined.

You giggled at his cute response. You all walked back to the vehicles and got in. You end up sitting in the back with Red in Papyrus' car. Edge didn't want Red to go anywhere near this car. The ride home was full of Sans and Red making puns to you.

After you all got home, everyone that was wet took a showers. After that you all ended up sitting in the living room watching TV. Everyone one was quiet due to events that day. The guys decided on pizza that night even though you would have been more than happy to cook. After everyone had their fill, everyone headed up to their rooms for bed. Just as you were about to do the same, you felt a tap on your shoulder. You look behind you and see Russ smirking down at you.

" You and me tomorrow darlin." He says.

This causes you to blush. His smirk widened slightly, he then winks at you and walks upstairs. You follow behind him. You then go to your room and change into your night wear. You kept the promise of talking to your friend before falling on your bed in exhaustion. You ended up falling asleep a few moments later.


	8. Cool Announcement ( Not new chapter)

This is just a message saying that I have a Tumblr. So if you want to go there and ask for me to draw something or anything about the story, check it out.

My name is Kuroshiro101.

Thank you and have a good day/afternoon/night


	9. A day with Russ

Spending the whole day with Russ wouldn't be hard, he seems pretty laid back. These are your thoughts as you got dressed that morning. As you made your way to the kitchen, you saw a huge lump on the couch. You looked at it for a moment, you jumped when you heard a low groan coming from the blanket. You walked over to the couch and gently moved the blanket to see who it was. You saw that it was Sans. His face was a bit blue.

" Sans, are you ok?" You ask.

He looks up at you, his eye lights are dimmer than usual. He gives you a smaller smile than usual.

" Yeah, just a little sick." He replies.

You immediately feel his skull, he's burning up.

" Sans, you are staying home for today." You say.

" But I gotta work." He replies.

" Well your going to have to call in, you are not going to work in this condition." You finalize.

" Heh alright, I'll stay for today." Sans relents.

" Alright you just stay right there, I am going to make breakfast. I'll have to make you soup and I'll see if there is any juice. Oh and one more thing." You say.

You place your hand on Sans forehead, the same green mist appearing. Sans' blush seems to fade slightly.

" That will make you feel a little better. Now I think you will be able to rest easier." You explain.

You stand up straight and head into the kitchen to make breakfast. You decide to make oatmeal with fruit, since it is a healthier choice. After making the oatmeal, you then start making Sans' soup. You also bring out orange juice for everyone. After finishing, you go to wake everyone up, you decide to wake Sans last.

As you go back downstairs, you hear Papyrus talking. You go to the living room and see that Papyrus is trying to wake Sans. You quickly rush over to him and stop him.

" Papyrus you have to be a bit more quiet, Sans is sick." You explain.

" Oh, I the great Papyrus am sorry." He apologizes.

" It's alright Papyrus, you were just trying to help. There's nothing wrong with that." You reply.

You then show Papyrus how to wake him more gently. Sans' eye sockets open slowly. He looks around for amount, he then sits up. He yawns and stretches.

" Hey bro." He says

" Hello brother, it is time for breakfast." Papyrus says.

" You alright bro?" Sans asks.

" I am actually doing great brother, and now it is my job to pass on some of my greatest to you since you are not feeling well." Papyrus replies.

" What do you mean bro, I'm feeling great." Sans says.

" Brother you are sick so I the great Papyrus shall help you in your time of need" Papyrus replies.

Sans eye sockets widen slightly, he then chuckles deeply.

" Alright bro." Sand replies.

This seems to make Papyrus a bit happier. Sans' slowly get up from the couch. You all then go into the kitchen, where some have already started eating. Sans and Papyrus sit down next to one another. You sit on the other side of Sans to keep an eye on him.

" Good morning Ms. Violet." Blue says.

" Good morning Blue." You reply.

" Hey Sans, you alright? You don't look to hot." Stretch asks.

" Yeah, just sick is all." Sans replies.

He glares at Red when he finishes his sentence, Red just smirks at the glare. His smirk disappears a few seconds later.

" FUCKING BITCH!" Red yells.

He looks at Stretch with a menacing glare. Stretch just stares at him with a straight face but there is amusement in his eyes.

" What was that for Ashtray?" Red asks.

Stretch just shrugs as he tries not to smile. Like Red, that expression didn't last for long.

" GOD DAMNIT!" Stretch yells.

Now it's Stretch's turn to glare. Red just smirks at him and shrugs.

" Karma's a bitch isn't it Ashtray?" Red asked.

" Red." Edge warns

" If you're karma than yeah, it's a bitch." Stretch replies.

"Brother!" Blue whines.

This causes them to both glare at each other with a higher intensity than before. Are they really getting this worked up, you feel a little magic in the air. You look at around, you then look at Blue and Edge's expressions. Blue looks like he wants to say something, but doesn't, his eye sockets are blank. Edge just looks annoyed, you sigh.

" Red, Stretch." You ask.

This doesn't get their attention, you sigh again. Do they really have to argue, it's so early in the morning.

" Red, Stretch." You repeat.

They just keep glaring at each other, sometimes throwing insults at each other. This was getting to be a bit troublesome. You then feel someone letting off more magic than them. You look and see that it's Sans.

" Listen I'm sick and fucking tired, so how about you guys stop actin like kids and quiet it down." Sans finally says.

This immediately stops them from arguing with one another. Sans' than relaxes back in his chair and continues eating his soup like nothing happened. The rest of breakfast is silent. When everyone finishes, you take up the bowls and cups. Red and Stretch exit without a word. Everyone else goes off to work, well except for Sans and Russ. After finishing the dishes, you go check on Sans. You see him laying on the couch fast asleep. You then feel someone's hand on your shoulder. You turn around in haste, you see Russ standing behind you.

" I'm ready for my reward now darlin." He teases.

You know he's just messing around but that still doesn't stop the blush creeping up your cheek bones.

" Well then, what would you like to do?" You ask.

He chuckles at your question, grabbing you by the waist so that your bodies are now flushed against on another's. This causes your blush to intensify.

" I have a few ideas in mind, most of them are in my room~" He purrs.

You did not sign up for this.

" O-Oh, you must be t-talking about the videogames right?" You ask nervously.

" That works." He replies.

He instantly let's go of your waist and starts to head up stairs, but not before winking at you. Your eye twitches in return. You didn't sign up for this, well technically you did but still. You let out a sigh and follow Russ upstairs. He then goes to his room and opens the door, you are shocked.

The room is filled with games of a kinds. They actually have arcade machines covering most of the walls. They also have a the newest PlayStation as well. Their TV is also decently sized as well. You notice that that their beds are actually on top of the machines, well the mattresses. Your thoughts are interrupted by a deep chuckle, you smile awkwardly in response.

" Well ladies first." Russ says.

Just as you begin to walk, Russ walks in the room first, you chuckle. When you are inside, Russ closes the door behind you. Your gaze again is on all the machines, how are they kept up so well.

" Russ, how are all these machines kept up?" You ask.

" Well didn't expect that ta be yer first question, and it my job ta keep em running." Russ expains.

You look at him in amazement.

" Wow Russ, you must be really smart." You compliment.

" Nah, yer giving me too much credit darlin." He replies.

" I'm not giving you enough credit, Russ this is really amazing." You repeat.

When you don't get a reply you look up at Russ, his cheek bones are a dusted orange. When he notices you looking at him, he diverts his eyes from yours.

" Sure darlin, how's about we get started." He asks.

" Alright." You reply.

The first games you two play is a classic, Pac-Man. You have played it before but it wasn't your favorite. You did pretty well but not as good as Russ, he seemed to know everything about the game. When the game ended it showed your scores. Russ's score was the 4th best. You read the top 3 names: Radskeleton69, Punmaster123, and the number ones name was TheMagnificentGamer23. You could tell who the number one, you giggled as you read the rest of names as followed.

" BarbequeSauce_69,CoolSkeleton95, TheGreatAndTerribleGamer666, HoneyFlavoredDonut90, and TheBESTGamer_62." You read aloud.

You were a bit confused about TheGreatAndTerribleGamer but you could still kind of see what they were going for. You could definitely tell who BarbequeSauce_69 was. You looked up for your score and saw that it was under CoolSkeleton95.

" Just put in your name darlin." Russ says.

You type in your name and it show up just up under CoolSkeleton95's.

" ScienceGal_123 eh, didn't know ya liked science." Russ says.

" Most don't, I feel that I might bore them if I talked about it." You reply.

" True, most aren't interested in science." Russ says.

" I kinda of wish I had someone to talk about it with, the last time I talked to Alex about it She fell asleep after 5 minutes." You say.

" Hmm." Is the only response you hear.

You two play for a few more hours before you two take a break. Russ takes out a cigarette and lighter from his pocket. He puts the cigarette in between his teeth, he then lights the cigarette. You grab his sleeve, which gets his attention.

" Please no smoking in the house." You say.

He looks at you for a moment, he then cracks a smile.

" Alright." He replies.

He then makes his way to the door and opens it. You follow behind him, he looks at you from behind.

" Don't worry darlin, I'll be back ta play with ya some more." He teases.

" It's about lunch time, is there something that you want?" You ask.

He looks like he's in thought for a moment.

" I'm not picky, just as long as you make it I'm fine with it." He replies.

Before you can reply, there's a purple cloud of smoke in front of you. It takes a few seconds for you to figure out what it was. You glare slightly at the disappearing cloud as you begin to walk downstairs to make lunch. As you walk past the couch, you see Sans sitting and watching TV. He looks terrible, his bags are deeper and he's frowning.

" Sans?" You ask.

Sans eyes slightly widen at the sudden noise, his gaze is now on you. He forces his usual grin on his face.

" Heya kid, how's it going?" He ask.

" No Sans how are you doing? Has your fever went down, are you drinking enough?" You ask.

You make your way to Sans and feel his forehead, you sigh in relief. Sans' gives you strange look.

" What is there something on my face?" You ask.

This seems to knock him out of what ever thoughts he had. He looks at you apologetically.

" No sorry kiddo just in my thoughts." He replies.

" Well alright then, I'm actually about to make lunch. Do you want soup or something else?" You ask.

" Anything is fine thanks." He replies.

" Your welcome Sans, I'll get you when the food is done alright?" You say.

Sans' gives you a thumbs up as a reply. You give him a quick smile before heading into the kitchen to make lunch. You decide to make grilled cheese sandwiches with tomato soup. After getting all the ingredients, you begin to prepare the sandwiches.

Just as you put the grilled cheese sandwiches in the oven, you hear the door open a close. You peek out from the kitchen and see Russ and Red. You noticed something off about Red though, you looked him up and down to figure it out. After a moment or two you realize he doesn't have the jacket he usually wears. You are knocked out of your thoughts by a low chuckle.

" Like what ya see sweetheart?" Red teases.

You blush at the sudden question, you poke your head back into the kitchen. Now would be a good time to get his jacket. You teleport to your room to retrieve the jacket. You teleport back into the kitchen, startling an unsuspecting Red. Russ's eyes widen, but that's the only indication that he was surprised.

" Damn sweetheart, ya could of gave me a heart attack." He says.

You giggle at his reaction but you give him an apologetic look.

" I'm sorry Red I should have known that you don't have the heart for it." You say.

Red snorts at the joke while Russ chuckles. You see Red's eyes go to his jacket, you hold it out towards him.

" Sorry, it took a bit longer than expected." You say.

" Nah doll it's alright, at least ya didn't jacket from me." Red replies.

You chuckle at the pun.

" But seriously, thanks sweetheart." Red says.

" Your welcome." You reply

As Red puts in his jacket on, you go to the dishwasher to get plates. As you are getting everything ready, you see Sans walk in the kitchen. He takes a seat at the table, Russ and Red follow suit. As you are passing out the food, you unknowingly stare at Sans. Your gaze then falls on Red, they look very similar.

" Sweetheart~" Red says.

He is now making a perverted face at you, you blush.

" Sorry I was staring again, it's a habit." You reply.

" No worries sweetheart, you can stare at me all ya want. I'll return the favor." Red replies.

" Red." Sans says.

Red rolls his eyes at this but winks at you. You didn't think that you were going to be flirted with by two skeletons today but hey, the world is a strange place. After passing out the food, you take a seat next to Russ. After a few minutes of silence, Sans speaks.

" So today's Friday, guess you'll be getting a break from us." Sans says.

" Don't say it like that but yes, tomorrow is the weekend." You reply.

" I guess I'll give you yer pay a little later." Sans says.

You nod as a response. You all suddenly hear someones ringtone blaring, it sounded like a trombone. You looked and saw Sans lazily taking his phone out of his pocket, you giggle. Sans' gives you a quick smile and answers it.

" Yellow?" Sans asks.

There is a pause with Sand just nodding from time to time.

" Sorry I'm sick." Sans' says as he shrugged.

There is another pause.

" True but a little birdie told me to stay home this time."Sans says.

He looks directly at you and winks, his smile widening. You can't help but blush. There is another pause.

"Alright, I'll see ya later dad." Sans says.

He hangs up the phone, the rest of the lunch in silent. After lunch, you spend the rest of the day with Russ. You cook dinner a bit earlier than usual since you plan on leaving in the evening. Sans than gives you your pay for the week.

" Thank you." You say.

" Eh ,you earned it." Sans replies.

" Sans, if you want me to stay I can-" You are cut off.

" It's alright kiddo, it's just a cold." Sans says.

You smile at him, Sans returns it. You go up stairs to retrieve a few things from the guest room. As you go back downstairs, you here a sudden cry. You go downstairs and see that Blue and Papyrus are crying. You looked at Sans for an answer.

" They don't want ya to leave." Sans expains.

When Blue's eyes lock with yours you are suddenly off your feet.

" DON'T GOOO!" Blue pleads.

" I THE GREAT PAPYRUS AGREES!" Papyrus says.

You are now sandwiched in between the two crying males. You are at a lost, you begin to pat Blue's head.

" It's alright honey, I'll be back on Monday." You say in an attempted to comfort them.

" You promise." They say is unison.

" Promise." You say.

They both let you down a few moments later. You give them both a warm smile, this seems to make them feel a bit better. As you walk to the door, you are stopped by Sans voice.

" Actually, there's one more thing." Sans says.

You turn around fully to face him.

" I'll need yer phone number so I can contact ya." Sans explains.

Well he is your employer so you don't question it. You pull out your phone and open it.

" Alright I'm ready." You say.

Sans than gives you his phone number, you call him to make sure he has yours. You put his contact name as PunnyProtector. After you say your goodbyes, you exit the house. You then teleport back to your apartment.

" HOLY SHIT!" Alex yells.

You look towards the couch, all you see is two feet up in the air. You giggle as you make your way to her.

" I'm sorry Alex, I didn't mean to scare you." You apologize.

Alex slowly gets up as she rubs the back of her head.

" I'm never getting used to the teleporting thing." She groans.

" How about I cook us dinner?" You offer.

" HELL YES!" Alex exclaimed in joy.

You giggle at her enthusiasm. You both spend the rest of the night talking about what happen with each other's week. It ended with Alex falling asleep in your bed, you were too tired to move her. You both ended up falling asleep next to one another.


	10. Shopping with Alex

You woke up the next morning with pressure on your stomach. You open your eyes slightly, the color purple immediately takes over your view. You are very confused by this, immediately staring to sit up. You are stopped by the said pressure on your stomach. You look down to see what it was, your eyes narrowing in slight annoyance. You carefully remove Alex's head from your abdomen without waking her. Just as you are about to get out of bed, you feel arms wrap around your waist.

" Don't, so soft." Alex murmurs.

Your expression turns into one of amusement. You gently unwrap Alex's arms from your waist. You hear a groan from behind you, a smile unintentionally forms on your face. You decide to take a shower before making breakfast. As you get all of the essentials, you hear a loud yawn. You look back and see Alex rubbing her eyes.

" Good morning, did you enjoy your sleep?" You ask.

" Yep." She replies.

She removes her hands from in front of her eyes to see what you were doing. She somehow gains the energy to hop out of bed and lean over your figure.

" Let's take a bath together V." Alex says.

This causes you to raise your eyebrow bone.

" You just want me to wash your back." You reply.

" But I always put the soap on the sponge for you." Alex replies.

" That is true." You respond.

You end up relenting and you both go in the bathroom. It takes a bit longer than usual since Alex gets soap in her eyes but you manage. Alex forgets to bring her own towel so you end up giving her yours. You both exit the bathroom, you walking to your room to grab a towel for yourself. As you reach for your door knob, you feel a sudden weight on your back. You sigh as you look back.

" Yes Alex?" You ask.

She looks at you with mischief in her eyes.

" Do you want to hear this idea I have?" She asks.

You look at her questionably.

" How about we can just go around naked for-" You cut her off.

" Alexandra no, I don't mind you in underwear but you aren't going around in the nude." You reply.

" But you sleep naked sometimes." She whines.

" That is different, and please don't say that out loud. It's quite embarrassing." You reply.

" Fine Fine, but I will be going around in underwear with pride." Alex finalizes.

You sigh and go into your room, effectively locking Alex out. You put on a pair of panties and A long tee shirt. As you walk out you see Alex strutting out of her room, true to her word she is wearing just her underwear. You try your best to ignore her but she intentionally gets in your line of vision.

" Alex if you keep doing that, I won't make breakfast." You say.

This effectively stops her in her tracks. You can't help but smile, you make your way to the kitchen to begin making breakfast. You decide on something simple, eggs and bacon. As you are putting the toast in the toaster, you hear Alex's footsteps coming in the kitchen.

" Do you want orange juice?" You ask.

" Yes please." She replies.

You go to the refrigerator to retrieve the orange. As you bend down to get the orange juice, you hear Alex snickering. You straighten back up and look at her.

" Is there something you find funny?" You ask.

" Granny Panties." Is all Alex says.

You give her a quick glare, effectively stopping her laughter.

" I'm just curious, do you have anything I don't now, Lacy?" She asks.

" No." Is all you say.

" Well than, we are going to the mall today." Alex says.

" Alex, I don't need anything fancy." You reply.

" Come on, it'll be fun. This your day off." She says.

You end up agreeing to go to the mall with Alex. After you two finish your breakfast, you both start to get ready to go. As you begin to pick out what you are going to wear, Alex pops her head in.

" Nope Nope Nope." She repeats.

She takes the jeans you had in your hand.

" You ma'am shall not be wearing that, you need to show what your mama gave ya. She says.

She grabs your hand and takes you to her room. She than goes though her closet and picks out a few items. She picks out a flower printed mini dress, a jean jacket, and low healed shoes. She also gives you a pair of her Lacy underwear. You look at the items apprehensively.

" Come on, you need to have more confidence in yourself. Your gonna rock this look." Alex encourages.

You don't really listen to Alex when it comes to clothes but it would hurt to do so once in a while. You take the clothes and change in your room. You decide you wear your hair down for today, you than put on your hairpin. You go to your full body mirror to check yourself.

" I actually really like this dress." You say to yourself.

" Look at you Ms. Fashionable." Alex says.

She comes inside to check on you. She is wearing also wearing a mini dress but this one has skull designs on it. She is also wearing a leather jacket and has ankle high toeless boots.

" I can say the same for you." You reply.

Alex than strikes a dramatic pose, it reminds you of Papyrus and Blue.

" Alright, are you ready to go?" Alex ask.

" Yes I am." You reply.

You and Alex leave the apartment. You decide to drive your motorcycle there, Alex seemed apprehensive about it at first but got on anyways. It took about 20 minutes to get to the closest mall. When you got there, you chained your motorcycle up. You noticed a light blue motorcycle next to yours, you didn't think much about it. You and Alex walked inside the mall, Alex instantly began to take you to Victoria's Secret. When you got there you were a bit embarrassed, you don't usually go to places like this.

" Alright, use this place as your playground, pick what ever you find sexy." Alex says.

You start to look around, you gravitate towards the lace section first. You look around for a while before deciding on a pack of different colored lace panties. You then pick a back of ladies briefs. Alex looks at your items for a moment, she gives you a thumbs up.

" Alright step two, bras." Alex says.

" But I really don't need a bra." You say.

" A new bra will make you feel much better about yourself." Alex says.

Well you were going to get a new one sooner or later, but not from here. You and Alex go over to the bra section. Alex instantly picks out a red and blue one.

" Ok choose." She says.

" The red one." You say.

She puts the red one in your basket. She then picks out a orange and a black bra.

" Ok now these." She says.

" The orange one." You reply.

She then puts the orange one in the basket with the other items. After trying on some more items, you both go to the cashier to ring up your items. After everything is paid for, you and Alex decide to get something to eat. Alex says that there's this really good bakery that just opened up and she wanted to check it out, she says it was monster owned so that makes you feel a bit better.

As you and Alex enter the bakery, you hear your name before begin called. It does take long for you to follow the voice, you see Blue waving enthusiastically at you. Stretch is also looking your way, his normal grin on his face. You and Alex walk over to the booth we're they are sitting.

" Hi Ms. Violet, hi human how are you doing today?" Blue asks.

" We're going great, we just finished some shopping." Alex answers.

" Really? Me and my brother did as well." Blue says.

" Hon, you and your friend can sit down if you want." Stretch offers.

You end up sitting next to Stretch and Alex sits next to Blue.

" That's a nice dress ya got there hon." Stretch comments.

" Thank you, Alex actually picked out my outfit." You respond.

" Yep, wanted her looking fine. Did I do a good job Stretch?" She asks.

Stretch looks you up and down, his face unreadable. He than looks at Alex, he smirks.

" Ya sure did kid." Stretch says.

You blush at the indirect compliment.

" How about you Blue, what do you think?" Alex asks.

" I think you did a fantastic job human and I am impressed that you remember our names." Blue says.

" How could I forget your name pumpkin, you were the cutest." Alex says.

This causes Blue to blush heavily.

" And you sir, I can remember anyone that is able to rock orange like you do." Alex says.

This causes Stretch to chuckle, he seems to relax a bit.

" Thanks kid." Stretch says.

" Are you ready to order dearies?" You hear someone say.

You look and see a spider type monster looking at you all. Her eyes suddenly look at you.

" Oh did you must be Stretch's girlfriend, a pleasure to meet you dear." She says.

Your face lights up, you start to stutter.

" She's not my girlfriend." Stretch says hastily.

You look back and see that his face is all orange, this is the first time you've seen his this flustered.

" Oh my apologies dearie, just a slip of tongue I suppose." She replies.

This calms you and Stretch down a bit. You look over at Alex, she looks like she is about to bust with how much she wants to laugh, Blue is also blushing but not as much as Stretch. He also has a strange look in his eyes.

" Alright, what would you like?" She asks.

Blue gets blueberry pie, Stretch orders a bottle of honey, Alex gets chocolate cake, and you get a strawberry shortcake. As the mistress walks away, Stretch turns toward you.

" Sorry about that, she's always doing that. She was just messing with me." Stretch says.

" No it's alright, I just didn't expect that." You reply.

" Yeah she's been doing that since me and Blue were baby bones." Orange says.

" You must be very close to her." You say.

" Yeah our mom took us to her place all the time, now it's kinda a tradition." Stretch says.

" A tradition that I would like more if you and your mother would pay your tabs already." She says.

The waitress is carrying our orders with her many arms. She sets them down on the table to their respective owners.

" Thank you Ms.-" You say.

" Missy, Ms. Missy dearie." She says.

She gives you a quick smile, you smile back. She than glares at Stretch.

" Pay your tab." She says.

As she walks away, Stretch quietly says no. You can't help but smile. You all begin to eat your food, well except for Stretch. He drinks his. You notice your friend watching you all the while time.

" How in the hell do you guys eat?" She asks.

" Magic." Stretch answers.

" That's exactly what she keeps telling me. Like seriously can u use magic because if I could the first thing I would do is make my butt bigger." Alex says.

Stretch looks at her with amusement in his eyes, he looks like he wants to laugh.

" You really have no filter." Stretch says.

" I don't care what people think, I'll say what I wanna say. It's funny when they react." Alex says.

" True, when people stare at me I give them a reason to stare." Stretch replies.

" Exactly V he has the right idea about life." Alex says.

You are a little worried, you really don't want Alex to have less than a filter than she has.

" Alright, why does V have hair?" Alex asks.

" Is just there so you can tell the difference between a male and female skeleton, so are the ecto-bodies." Stretch says.

" That does makes sense, how does a skeleton smoke cigarettes?" Alex asks.

" We can't smoke regular cigarettes, we smoke some that are composed of magic that way our bodies kinda now what to do with it." Stretch explains.

" Ok this is the last question, how does your pupils change shape. One time V was watching a documentary about atoms or something like that and here pupils changed into stars." Alex asks.

" I can answer this for you human. It depends on how we're feeling. Stars are usually present when we are happy or excited. When they become bigger that means we're scared, smaller pupils or no pupils means we're extremely upset or angry and went one eye is glowing well you should run if that happens human." Blue explains enthusiastically.

" Oh so that's why, your into science stuff." Alex says.

" Pretty much." You reply.

" Don't worry Ms. Violet, my brother is also into that." Blue reassures.

You are a bit surprised that Stretch is interested in science. When you look at him he's akwardly rubbing the back of his skull.

" Looks like the cats out of the bag." Stretch says.

" That's really cool Stretch." You say.

" Actually Sans, Red, and Russ like science too." Blue says.

You are actually excited to know that so many of them actually like science..

" Hey V, your pupils changed into stars." Alex points out.

" Oh really?" You ask.

You are a bit embarrassed by that fact.

" Well we've better get back to the house bro." Stretch says.

" You are right brother, we must be off." Blue says.

" Hey V, can we go home now. I think did enough adventuring for one day." Alex asks.

" Sure." You say.

You all get up from the booth. You, Alex, and Blue put your payment on the table. You all walk out of the mall, you notice that you all are going in the same direction. Then it hits you, that was Blue's motorcycle. When you get touched your motorcycle, you begin to unchain it.

" Wow Ms. Violet, your motorcycle looks awesome." Blue compliments.

" Thank you Blue." You reply.

" I like the color hon, it fits ya." Stretch says.

You notice that the little vehicle on the side isn't there.

" Stretch, what happen to your sweet ride?" You ask.

" Bro wouldn't let me ride in it today." Stretch replies.

This causes you to giggle, Stretch's smile widens slightly. You say your goodbyes as you get on your motorcycles. You start your motorcycles and drive off in a different direction. As you stop at the first stop light, you look to the side. You are surprised to see Berry and Russ right next to you, it seems he hasn't noticed you yet.

" Hi Berry and Russ." You say.

They look at you in shock. The light turns green moments later, you drive off before they can say anything in return. You giggle the rest of the way home. The rest of the weekend was pleasant, after your outing you and Alex had no desire you leave the comfort of your home. After a restful weekend, you were ready to go back to work, refreshed and energized.


	11. Meet the Parents

You decide to come into work early to make breakfast for everyone since you had been gone over the weekend, you hope that some are already awake. You walk to the front door but before you can knock, Papyrus opens it for you. He is currently in workout attire.

" Oh good morning Violet, I have been patiently waiting for your return." Papyrus says.

" Well thank you for your patience, as a thank you gift I will make you guys breakfast." You say.

" Wowie, that's so considerate of you, I shall taste your exquisite cooking when I return from my workout." Papyrus replies.

You wave good bye to him as he jogs away. You walk into the house and close the door. You immediately notice the mess in the living room. You were only gone for 2 days. Looking at the pizza boxes, you can pretty much guess what happen. You go to the kitchen to get a few cleaning supplies. As you walk inside, your attention is captured by something orange on the table, you pick it up to see what it is. As you unfold it you realize that it's an apron. You find a paper note in the front pocket.

" A PRESENT FROM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" It read.

You chuckled a bit at the note. You then notice that the front pocket has the words " Cool Gal" sewn on the apron. You smile at the sentiment and put on the apron. You now begin to clean the living room. Just as you finish cleaning, you hear the doorbell ring, you go to answer it. You open the door expecting to see Papyrus.

" Welcome back Pa-" You cut off.

You see two skeletons at the door, you instinctively recognize them. They look at you with surprise on there faces. You didn't expect to see the W.D Gaster and his wife here.

" Oh why hello there young lady, do you perhaps live here?" She asks.

" Oh no I just work here as a house keeper." You explain.

" I'm not surprised that he would hire a house keeper, Sans can be very lazy at times." Gaster says.

" Oh I'm sorry I kept you, come in." You say.

You let both inside. As you close the door, you here a surprised gasp.

" Oh my, I don't think I've ever seen the living room so clean." Lucida says.

" It is a huge improvement from last time we came." Gaster says.

You see him physically repulse at what ever he was thinking.

" I was just about to start making breakfast, would you two like anything?" You ask.

This seems to makes Lucida perk up. She strides over to you and takes both of your hands in hers, just as Papyrus had done.

" Oh may I help with the preparations?" She asks.

" You don't have to." You reply.

" I want to help you darling, cooking for all of these boys must to tough." Lucida says.

You decide to let her help you make breakfast. As you are making breakfast, you and Lucida talk.

" So, what do you think on my sons?" Lucida asks.

" Oh, may I ask which two you are referring to." You say.

" My little Sansy and Papy of course." She replies.

You chuckle a bit at Sansy.

" Oh Sans and Papyrus, they are both nice." You reply.

" Yes I absolutely agree. Oh and my name is Lucida by the way." She says.

" My name is Violet, its nice to meet you Mrs. Lucida." You say.

With Lucida's help, you finish much faster than expected. She even gives you a few tips on cooking. You then take off your new apron and place it next to the others.

" I have to go wake up the guys upstairs now." You say.

" Oh, can I wake up Sansy and Paps?" She asks.

" Yes but Papyrus is out jogging at the moment." You say.

You both go upstairs to wake up the guys. Lucida is all over Sans when he emerges from his room. When you all get downstairs, she is still cuddling him.

" How has my little Sansy been?" She asks.

" Lucida, he is not a child." Gaster scolds.

" But he's still a child to me Wing." She rebutted.

" Yeah dad, I'm just a child." Sans adds.

This Gaster scowls, this only causes Sans smile to widen. Just then you see Papyrus coming through the door, he looks like he had one heck of a work out. When he sees Lucida, he instantly gravitates to her.

" Oh mother, father what a surprise." Papyrus says.

" It's good to see you two sugar." She says.

It's actually kind of funny watching them. Due to the extreme height difference, Sans and Papyrus have to bend down quite a bit for Lucida to kiss them. The others in the room look a bit uncomfortable with the situation.

" Can you please stop Lucida, it is clearly making others in the room uncomfortable." Gaster says.

" Oh I'm sorry boys, did you want a kiss too? " Lucida asks.

You see Stretch slowly start to raise his hand, but one glare from Gaster and he's slowly putting it back down. You barely stop yourself from laughing.

" Lucida, you know that you can't do that." Gaster says.

" Alright, I'm sorry Wing. I was just playing around, and besides is it really that bad for me to kiss them ?" She asks.

" Theoretically no but you still cannot." Gaster says.

What does he mean theoretically? You don't have time to think about as you are picked up.

" Welcome back Ms. Violet, I waited patiently for your return." Blue says.

" Sans, put her down!" Gaster yells.

Now you are confused, you look at Blue. His pupils are bigger than usual, before you can question this you hear loud laughter. You look and see Sans has picked up Lucida.

" Sorry Dad, thought mom needed a pick me up." Sans says.

This defuses the tense situation, Gaster and many others groan at the pun. Blue puts you down but you can tell he looks a bit nervous. You were certain that Sans hadn't picked up Lucida until after Gaster had said what he said. So why did he call Blue Sans? You didn't have time to think anything else before you felt hands on your shoulders. You look behind yourself and see Lucida smiling at you.

" How about we eat breakfast dear, the boys must be starving at this point." Lucida says.

" Alright." You reply.

Breakfast is louder than usual. You see that Sans seems to take after his mother when it come to jokes and Papyrus hates jokes like Gaster. When breakfast is finished, you see Gaster and Sans are signing to one another. You don't have time to understand what they were saying before they both get up from the table.

" Well be back in a bit." Sans says.

" If you will excuse us." Gaster says.

You wonder why they leave but your thoughts don't linger much longer. You and Lucida end up picking up the plates and washing them. After you both have finished with the dishes, you go into the living room to relax.

" It must be hard doing all those dishes by yourself." Lucida says.

" Not really, Papyrus and Blue sometimes help so it's not bad." You respond.

" I should of known, when Papyrus was younger he was my always little helper, still is. There was this one time years back that I told him not to mop the floor. He was so young at the time, I feared that he would fall into the water bucket. When my back was turned, he had somehow gotten the mop out of the bucket. When I looked back, he had fallen in the bucket of water. He was so determined to help me that he actually tried to use his with clothes to help clean the floor." Lucida says.

You try your best not to laugh at his misfortune but a smile does find it's way on your face. You spend the rest of the time you had with Lucida's hearing similar stories about Sans and Papyrus, your personal favorites were of Sans falling asleep in unusual places. Time flew by in a flash, Gaster and Sans come downstairs after hours of talking. You are much to interested into the stories to notice their presence.

" Oh and there another time when Sansy was younger, he would always be singing around the house. And when we were doing karaoke at our home, he took off his shorts and started to swinging them around his head as he sang. He's still my little musician, well except his voice is much deeper. That boy can sing like no one's business, he and Papyrus had sang for me and Wings anniversary, I was crying like a baby bones. " She says.

You are able to keep your laughter at bay. You hear someone clear their throat behind you. You turn around to see Sans and Gaster behind you. Both look very serious, well Gaster does. Sans has his normal grin put in place but smile looked strained his pupils are smaller as well. By the look on Lucida's face, it seems see has noticed as well.

" Wing, Sans' are you two alright?" Lucida asks.

" Lucida, I think that it is time that me take our leave." Gaster adds.

Lucida looks at them with worry. She then turns towards you and gives you a tight embrace. You are shocked for a moment but you do return it.

" It was wonderful meeting you Violet. Maybe next time we meet, I can show you pictures." She says.

This makes Gaster snort and Sans looks disinterested at the moment. You notice this and respond to Lucida.

" Thank you for the offer Mrs. Lucida, we can have tea as well. I can make cookies as well." You suggest.

" That sounds lovely, here you can have my phone number to contact me when ever you would like dear." Lucida says.

After exchanging phone numbers, you say your goodbyes to them. Just as you shut the door, you hear Sans sitting on the couch. You turn around and see that his expression looks tired. You walk back to the couch and sit down next to Sans. You both are silent for a few minutes. You see Sans glace at you for a moment, suspicion is all you see.

" So I have a question for ya Violet, why did you get this job again?" He asks.

You are a bit surprised at the sudden question.

" Well it was partially boredom but mostly I wanted a job that I could help someone." You reply.

" If ya wanted to help ya could of joined the Guard." Sans rebutted.

" I hate violence." You stated.

Your eyes go blank as you say this. Sans looks at your expression for a moment longer. He let's out a sigh and gets up. He looks down at you and winks.

" Welp, I'm going to Grillby's, I'll see ya later kid." Sans says.

Sans then walks in to the hallway, a blue light temporarily illuminates the hallway. You of course go on with your day, doing the laundry, cleaning, and making some don't blow up the kitchen. After everyone is fast asleep or just in their rooms for the night, you go downstairs. You are startled when you hear the door slam open. You look and see that Sans had finally came back. By his posture, you can tell he's drunk. He looks at you and smiles widely.

" Hey V-Violet, how's it going?" He asks.

You sigh as you make your way to him, you close and lock the front door. You help Sans walk to the couch, he than sits down .

" Sans', can you say here for a moment?" You ask.

" Anything for you sweet cheeks." He replies as he winks at you.

As you begin to turn away, you notice that Sans gaze goes to your rear. He blushes a bit, he wears a perverted grin it reminds you of Red's. You blush but quickly go up stairs to get Papyrus. You bring Papyrus downstairs, his expression looks very annoyed when his gaze turns to Sans.

" Hey Papy, I got a joke fer ya." San's says.

" Thank you for telling me, I'll have take this lazybones upstairs myself." Papyrus says.

He effortlessly picks up Sans, as he walks away Sand starts to talk gibberish. Your eyes widen at what comes next.

" MWEH HE HE!" Sans laughs loudly.

You had some doubts in your mind but now your doubts have been cast aside. There is no mistaking it now, they do exist.


	12. The talk

You woke up the next morning feeling strange, you didn't now why you just did. You got up like you usually did. After taking a quick shower, you got dressed. You wore a pastel blue sundress, you kept your hair down. You finally put on your much loved hair pin. You walked out of your room, you still had that strange feeling.

You walked to the kitchen and grabbed the apron Papyrus had given you. After putting it on, you began to cook breakfast. The house was a lot more quiet than you thought it would be. You expected Blue or Papyrus to come down as energetic as always. You decide to listen to some music to feel better. You hum the song quietly as you cook, your thoughts are still on the guys.

When you finish making breakfast, you grab the plates. As you get the plates, you hear the kitchen door open. You look up and see that Sans, Stretch, Red, and Russ are filing in. You let out a sigh of relief. You smile at them.

" Good morning." You greet.

They all look at you with their usual smiles placed on their faces, but there's a strange look in their eyes that you can't quite place.

" Mornin' hon."

" Hey kid."

" Mornin' sweetheart."

" Mornin' darlin."

They all sit down next to one another on the other side of the table. You find it a bit odd but you don't question it.

" Are the others coming down?" You ask.

" They're at a meeting, they're the mascots for monsters." Red explains.

Now that you think about it, you did hear about that in the news but they didn't show any put 4 plates back into the dish washer. You than begin to put food on the 5 remaining plates. As you do, another strange feeling over comes you but it's much stronger. You pass out the plates to the guys, receiving quick thank you's before they start to eat. You sit on the opposite side of them and begin to eat as well. Breakfast is eerily silent.

After you all finish eating you, begin to get up. Before you are able to fully stand, you are stopped by Sans' voice.

" Hey kiddo what's the rush, how's about you sit back down?" Sans says.

He said it like he normal would say anything but there was a hint of something else that gets you to sit down. Now you are starting to get a bit worried. Before you could ask what was wrong, Sans started to speak.

" You know kiddo, your laugh is nice." Sans' states.

This makes you blush. Red and Russ chuckle at your reaction but their eyes stay have the same intensity in them.

" Kiddo I have a question for ya, do you like my laugh?" Sans asks.

You stiffen slightly at the question, did he happen to remember last night?

" I do." You answer.

Sans nods in understanding.

" So how did it sound to ya?" Stretch asks.

Stretch's question confuses you, he must have been up.

" It sounded just like Blue's laugh." You answer.

Stretch's eyes somehow intensify without changing. You can tell that they are very serious about this, that it's not the laughter that they are questioning.

" So what did ya think that means doll?" Red asks.

Your eyes widen slightly at this, you understand what they want or don't want you to say. You can't tell which it is but you decide to choose your next words carefully.

" Well I think that we both are thinking the same thing , if Au's are concerned." You answer.

This makes their eye sockets widen, suspicion clouds their eye sockets.

" So darlin, did ya go through our stuff?" Russ asks.

" What, why would I do that?! I have notes of my own." You respond.

" Just checkin' darlin." Russ says.

" Alright so if ya didn't steal than how did ya get your info?" Sans asks.

" My father, there actually my fathers notes." You explain.

They stare at you for a few more moments, they search your expression of any hint of falsehood. When they find none, they all let out a sigh.

" Alright, we believe ya kiddo." Sans says.

" So that's what ya meant when ya said ya science. Truthfully I thought ya meant something about atoms or something." Red says.

" What a minute, how did you find out. Did Russ tell you? You ask.

You look at Russ with a blush evident on your cheek bones, he just shrugs.

" Sorry darlin but ya got the wrong skeleton." Russ says.

It than clicks in your mind, you look at Stretch. He is looking sideways while he whistles. You pout, even though you were happy they had the same hobby as you it was still a bit embarrassing to you. Now that you think about, Blue might have said a thing or two as well.

" Welp, I'm going to get some mustard." Red says as he gets up from his seat at the table.

The remainder of them also get up to get their said condiment. They all sit back down at the table, the only difference is the Red and Stretch sit on either side of you. They all open up their bottles of condiments and begin to drink them. You watch as Red chugs down his mustard like it was water. You unknowingly start to stare at him. Your eyes look with each other's. He smirks down at you, you blush and turn away.

" You want some sweetheart?" Red asks.

You look at the bottle hesitantly, but you decide to take the offering. You look at the bottle one last time before taking a sip of the mustard. You tense up slightly at the sour taste. Red laughs at your reaction, you pout in return.

" So how was it sweetheart?" Red asks.

" It was fine, just really sour." You reply.

You hand the bottle back to Red, he takes it and drinks it happily.

" Hon, you wanna try this?" Stretch offers.

You look down and see the honey bottle. You shrug and take it out of Stretch's hand. You take a sip of the honey. You have to admit it isn't as the mustard, far from actually. This actually gives you a good idea. You hand the bottle back to Stretch.

" Thank you, you gave me a great idea of what dessert I'm going to make." You say.

You see Stretch's eyes begin to sparkle.

" Really, blue never makes anything with honey in it." Stretch says.

" Well I could say that it's for a celebration but there's nothing big going on at the moment. Is there any birthday's coming up?" You say.

" Well bosses birthday was around 3 days ago." Red says absentmindedly.

" WHAT?!" You question.

This seems to throw everyone off guard at your sudden outburst.

" Yeah, boss doesn't usually celebrate it. Always says he has better things to do." Red explains.

" This will not do, we'll have to do something special for him." You say.

" You don't have to doll." Red replies.

" Birthdays are important, it may be a bit late but I want to celebrate his. That goes for all of yours as well." You finalize.

Everyone in the room is looking at you in surprise, Red begins to chuckle.

" Alright sweetheart, what did you have in mind?" Red asks.

" Thank you Sans." You reply.

This catches Red completely off guard, to the point he almost spits out his mustard.

" Heh, didn't expect that." Red says.

" Well I was just testing something, I think that it was a success. You're a Sans', and those two are Papyrus'." You say.

" That's true darlin." Russ says.

After hearing this, you can't help but be a little annoyed, the others notice this.

" You alright kiddo?" Sans asks.

" It's just I don't know what I should call you guys. I like your cover names but I also really like your real names. Is it ok if I can call you guys both of them?" You ask.

" You can call us whatever you like kiddo." Sans replies.

You smile widely.

" Alright now that that's out of the way, operating Edge/Papyrus is a go." You announce.

" Really doll?" Red asks.

" What I'm not good at naming on the spot." You say.

After the rest of the guys get home, you explain the party to them. You also make one thing clear, that it was going to be a SURPRISE PARTY. After working out some of the kinks, you are now prepared to throw Edge a great party.


	13. Edge's surprise birthday party

Luck seemed to smile down on you today. It looked like your plan on how to get Edge out of the house for a while wasn't needed. As fate would have it, Edge had broken a heel on one of his red boots. Edge had proclaimed that he was going to the store to buy new ones. Edge was going by himself, saying that it would be much more efficient that way. When his back sports car was out of sight, the party preparation began. Papyrus, Stretch, and Red are in charge of the party decorations. Black, Blue and Russ were in charge of wrapping presents, and finally you and Sans were in charge of making the food.

You were initially surprised that Sans had offered to help you but you took the help. You both first started making the cake. You learned from Red that Edge secretly liked sweet things, especially chocolate. So you decided to make a chocolate cake with chocolate and honey ganache. The preparations for the cake were much faster due to Sans' help. You learned that Sans was an excellent baker. When everything was in the oven, you smiled at Sans'.

" Thank you for your help Sans, you did a wonderful job." You compliment.

" Heh, thanks kid. Welp, I batter check on Paps." He says.

You giggle at the pun, which makes Sans' smile widen. You now begin to cook the meal. You plan on cooking a new recipe that you had found that you think Edge would love. You prepare the lasagna while the cakes cook in the oven. It takes a while for the cakes to finish up but when they do, you quickly take them out and put the lasagna in. While the cakes are cooling, you decide to check on the guys progress. When you walk into the living room, you are surprised but at the same time not.

They put up the decorations and they looked great. It's just you hadn't expected to see black and red decorations, but they definitely fit Edge.

" So how does it look hon?" Stretch asks.

" It looks really good, great job guys." You compliment.

This causes them all of them to smile, Papyrus' eyes sparkle.

" Why thank you my friend, we are glad that you like it. It will be even better if the oth-I mean Edge likes it as well." Papyrus says.

You quirk your eye bone at this, it seems that they haven't told the others about you knowing. You half-heartedly glare at them.

" It's alright Papyrus, I know." You say.

" W-What do you mean Violet?! I have no idea what you may or may not be talking about." Papyrus says.

You can pretty much tell that he is no very good at hiding things.

" It's alright Paps, she knows that that's you." Sans says.

Sans points directly at Stretch, Stretch waves lazily at you. You can't help but find it kind of cute.

" WELL I GUESS IT CANNOT BE HIDDEN ANY LONGER. I THE GREAT PAPYRUS AM SORRY FOR DECEIVING YOU!" He apologizes.

He makes quick strides in your direction. When he gets to you, he picks you up and hugs you. You can definitely tell that Edge is a Papyrus from this hug. Your feet are dangling and you feel like the air was knocked out of you, even if you technically don't need it but….

" It's alright hon, it was your secret and all secrets don't have to be told." You say.

" WELL THAT DOES MAKE SENSE." Papyrus says.

" See, so there was no deceiving on anyone's part." You say.

This makes Papyrus lighten up a bit, but he still hugs you tightly. You look up at him and smile apologetically.

" Papyrus as much as I love your hugs, I have to check on the food." You say.

" OH, SORRY." Papyrus says.

He sets you down gently on your feet, you smile up at him.

" Thank you Papyrus." You reply.

" YOU ARE WELCOME MY FRIEND." He says.

You go back into the kitchen to check on the lasagna. After making sure that it was fine, you now start to assemble the cake. The cake is a two layered cake with chocolate ganache in the middle. After you trim away the sides of the cake. After that you begin putting on the ganache. After letting the first layer of ganache harden up, you add the final layer of ganache.

After finishing the cake, you find a small bag and begin to fill honey inside. You cut a small hole in the bag and drizzle the honey decoratively on the cake. As you are decorating the cake, you hear the kitchen door open. You don't know who it is until they bend down. You look at the corner of your eye sockets and see that it's Red.

" Wow sweetheart, that looks really good." Red compliments.

" Thank you Red." You reply.

You see his hand moving towards that cake, you slap his hand away.

" No fingers in the cake Red." You scold.

You see him scowl at you but his scowl is quickly replaced with a smirk. He grabs you by your waist, closing the distance between you two. You look up at him with a heavy blush. He chuckles at you and bends down. You then feel something warm and wet on your cheek, you register it as a tongue. When you look back at him, you see his tongue going back into his mouth.

" Tasty." Is all he says.

He leaves without saying another word, your face burns in embarrassment.

" These guys are too much sometimes." You say to yourself.

You go back to working on the cake. After putting the finishing touches on the cake, you decide to check on the lasagna. You open the oven and are greeted with a heavenly smell. The new recipe you had found seemed to have worked out wonderfully. You would definitely be leaving good reviews on it. You take it out of the oven and set it out to cool.

You go back in the living room to see everyone was there, besides Edge of course. Everyone looks in your direction.

" Thank you for all your hard work guys." You say.

This seems to make everyone pleased, especially Blue and Papyrus. Berry on the other hand looked a bit sour.

" Are you alright Berry?" You asked.

" Why are we celebrating something as useless as this?" Berry asked.

" What do you mean?" You asked.

" I mean this, it's just a waste of time." Berry elaborates.

" Berry, birthday's aren't a waste. Don't you like it when your birthday's come around?" You ask.

" I've never had a birthday party." Berry says sharply.

Oh, now you see what this is, you sigh.

" Well than, it seems that we'll have to plan your first birthday this year." You reply.

Berry looks at you, surprise in his eyes. He quickly masks it with annoyance.

" Whatever, as if I care." Berry replies.

Before you can exchange anymore words, the distinct sound of a car door closing is heard. You and some of the others get a bit closer to the door, waiting for Edge. The house is silent as the sound of the locks clicking is heard. As the door opens, most of you shout.

" Happy Birthday Bro/Edge/Edgelord/ Papyrus!" Is heard.

Edge eyes widen in surprise. He stands in the doorway like a statue for a while.

" Papyrus, are you alright?" You ask.

This seems to knock Edge out of his trance, he is now glaring at you all. He steps in the house and shuts the door.

" How do you know that information?" Edge questions.

" It's ok bro, we told her." Red explains.

This seems to calm Edge down a bit. He now scans the room.

" What is this?" Edge questions.

" It's decorations, for your birthday. It was all Ms. Violets idea." Blue explains enthusiastically.

This causes a red hue to appear all over Edges face. You can't quite understand the look in his eyes. It looks like it's a mixture of curiosity, confusion, and a bit of embarrassment. His gaze turns to you, you fiddle with your fingers.

" I wanted to celebrate your birthday." You reply.

Edge looks at you for the longest time, you become nervous under his gaze.

" I-I uhm." Edge murmurs.

" It's alright sweetheart, boss is really happy." Red says.

This seems to knock Edge out of his trance, he is now glaring at Red.

" I am n-" He cuts off.

He stops his sentence immediately, he looks down. You are currently hugging him around his mid-section.

" I'm glad that you like it Papyrus." You say.

Edge stiffens in your embrace. You look up at Edge with a huge smile plastered on your face. This makes Edge's red stained cheek bones burn brighter. You feel hands on both of your shoulders, you are abruptly pulled away from Edge. You are surprised at the sudden pressure, you look up at Edge to see his face was stained red. He looks away from you.

" THAT IS NOT NECESSARY!" Edge finally says.

You tilt your head to the side slightly, looking up at this in mock curiosity.

" What are taking about, hugs are life itself." You say, faking your surprise.

Before he can rebut your claim, you continue.

" And since it's your birthday, you will get much more hugs than usual." You say.

Edge looks at you like you have lost your mind. You look up at him, your smile almost teasing.

" Well since you already have me in your arms, why not hug?" You question.

Edge realizes that his hands are still firmly on your shoulders. He instantly lets go of you. You giggle at his shyness over something as simple as a hug.

" Well, I guess we should get started before the lasagna gets cold." You say.

You all file into the kitchen. When you all get there, the plates are already set, the lasagna sat in the middle of the table. Everyone sits down at the table. You see Edge's eyes go straight to the lasagna.

" It's a new recipe that I wanted to try, I hope you like it." You say.

Everyone gets their portion of food, the meal begins. Papyrus and Blue eagerly take a bit of their lasagna, stars form in their eyes.

" Wowie, this taste amazing Ms. Violet." Blue compliments.

" Yes, it is very good Violet." Papyrus adds.

" Thank you for the compliments guys." You say.

You look over at Edge to see his opinion on the lasagna. Half of his first piece is already gone, he must really like it.

" So how's the lasagna Edge?" You ask.

This seemed to get his attention rather quickly. He looks at you for a moment, a red hue finds its way to his cheek bones. He doesn't meet your gaze when he final answers.

" It's good." He answers.

Your smile becomes 4x larger, you are really happy that he's enjoying himself.

"WHAT EXPRESSION EVEN IS THAT?!" Berry questions.

You look at him with the same expression.

" What do you mean Berry? This is my normal face." You say.

You smile wider to accentuate your point. This effectively makes everyone at the table either outright laugh or chuckle. You keep the smile on your face for as long as you possibly can. When your cheek bones finally do tire, your face is stiff.

" Ow this kinda hurts." You say to yourself. You wonder how Sans and some of the others can do it for so long.

" SEE, WHAT YOU GET FOR ACTING LIKE A IDIOT." Berry says.

" I can act more like an idiot if you want." You say.

" DON'T." Berry demands.

You are tempted to actually go through with it but you decide not to. After everyone finishes their lasagna, you get up from your chair. You clear away the empty pan from the table. You also replace the lasagna covered plates with new ones.

" Alright everyone, we're about sing Happy birthday to Edge." You announce.

This to make Edge tense up slightly. You go to the refrigerator and start to bring it out. When the cake is insight, mostly everyone starts to sing.

" Happy birthday to you."

"Happy birthday to you."

"Happy birthday dear Edge/Edgelord/Bro/Papyrus.

"Happy birthday to you." Almost everyone sings.

Now you know why Lucida said that Sans was a musician. Everyone in the room voices were amazing. You couldn't tell who's was who's but they all definitely sounded beautiful.

You set the cake in the middle of the table. You cut everyone a slice, giving Edge the biggest piece. After the cake is passed out, you sit back down to enjoy your slice of cake. Everyone seems to enjoy the cake, especially Edge and Stretch. You see literal hearts in Stretch's eyes as he eats it. After everyone eats their slice of cake, you all go into the living room to open presents. You help Russ and Blue bring in the 8 presents that you had all bought previously.

Edge looks at all the presents, they are all wrapped nicely in black and red wrapping paper with cross bones.

" Now it's time for gift giving, you can choose which one you open first." You say.

All of them look the exact same so your are not even sure which present is which anymore. The only indications are the little notes on them that say the person's name that the present is from but it's too small to decipher. Edge picks a random present and begins to open it. When it's all the way opened, he pulls out a black and red shirt that has the word "Rad" in bold letters on the front. Edge seems like he likes the gift.

" Do you like it?" Blue asks.

" I like the colors." Edge answers awkwardly.

Blue's smiles brightens by 100% at the compliment. Edge puts it down and goes to the next present. The next one is a CD, you look closer and see that it is a rock band. The bands name is Three Days of Grace.

" Thought ya might like some human music boss." Red says.

" I have been needing to get more information about these human bands." Edge says.

By Reds' expression, you can tell that it was a success. Edge goes onto the next present. They are a pair of black leather boots with spikes on them. You can tell who's present it is right of the bat. Edge looks at the boots with satisfaction.

" Not bad." Edge says.

This makes Berry smirk.

" OF COURSE, THE FORMIDABLE SANS ALWAYS KNOWS THE PERFECT GIFT TO GET FOR ANYONE, YOU CAN PRAISE ME ALL YOU WOULD LIKE." Berry gloats.

You see Edge's expression twitch in annoyance at Berry.

" Berry, I can praise you all you eant after this. Let Edge open his gifts." You say.

This makes most of the occupants of the rooms faces either cringe or blush. Edge almost rips open the next gift, it's a book about puzzles.

" I thought that since we shared the same interest in puzzles that I would get this." Papyrus says.

" I could use this to make traps." Edge says, he's smiling deviously.

You can tell by Papyrus's expression that he is slightly regretting getting Edge the present. Edge opens the next present, it looks like a piece of clothing. When Edge unfolds it, it turns out to be a black apron that read in bold, red letters " Don't make me poison your food!". You instantly think that it was either Sans or Stretch but you are surprised to Russ smirking.

" Funny." Russ says.

" Don't make me poison your food." Edge quotes back to Russ.

Russ's expression turns sour, Edge smirks at him. Edge goes to the next present. It's a book full of puns purely about skeletons. Edge's expression turns sour at the sight of it. You see Sans' smile widen at the reaction. Edge doesn't say anything about the gift and moves on to the next one.

The next present is another piece of clothing. It's a pink hoodie that read "WORK IT BITCH". Edge's eyes narrow dangerously. Stretch howls in laughter at Edge's expression.

" WHY YOU-" Edge cuts off.

Edge's gaze turns to you, his eyes soften slightly. He gets up from the couch and walks over to where you are sitting. He hands you the hoodie and doesn't say a word. You fold it and put it on your lap, well it looks like you know what you're wearing tomorrow.

Edge finally gets to the final present, your soul begins to tighten in anxiousness. He opens the box and it faced with another, much smaller, box. He looks confused for a moment. He takes the smaller box out and opens it. His eyes widen slightly as he looks at it.

" I thought you might like it." You say.

You had gotten him a golden watch. It was a bit on the pricey side but you had the funds to easily buy it. Edge looked at the watch for a moment, studying it. He than took the watch out of its box and began to put it one. He studies it again when it is fully on his wrist.

" It's nice." He says.

You smile warmly at him, your glad that he likes it. After the gift giving was done, Red had brought out a large amount of alcohol. You took a beer and opened it, you took a sip of it. It tasted pretty good, you drank the whole can. You looked around and saw Red, Stretch, and Russ were chugging them down. You worried that they would get drunk soon. You took another beer and drank it. The house seemed lively, everyone having conversations. You felt relaxed.

After your 3rd beer, you felt tipsy. You looked at the beer can, the alcohol content was much higher than you thought it was. You started drinking some of the very few non-alcoholic drinks that had been brought out. As you are drinking, you see Red walking(stumbling) up to you. He plops down next to you, his face is flushed. He looks you up and down, he smiles at you perversely.

" Hey sweetheart-hiccup- ya d-did ya sit in a pile of sugar?" Red asked you.

You look at Red in confusion, his smile widens.

" Cause you got a pretty s-sweet ass." Red says.

" SANS, THAT'S HIGHLY INAPPROPRIATE!" Edge shouts.

You and several others wince at the shear volume. Red's face turns into one of pure enjoyment.

" No no boss, yer inappropriate." Red replies.

Edge's eye twitches in response. You hear Stretch chuckling in the background.

" Serif Sans Gaster if you keep this up, there will be hell to pay." Edge warns.

" If yer talking about Chillby's, than I'm not paying that shit." Red replies.

You see Edge getting increasingly more aggravated at Red. You really don't want another fight to break out between them. Just than you had an idea.

" How about we all play a game?" You say.

This seemed to get everyone's attention.

" A game, what game do you have mind Ms. Violet?" Blue asks.

" Well what games do you have in mind?" You ask.

" Monopoly"

" Poker"

" Strip Poker"

" Truth or Dare"

You hear some that are interesting, you glare at Red for a moment. He smirks at you and moves his brow bone in a suggestive manner.

" How about Truth or Dare?" You say.

Everyone agrees to it, you decide to sit next Edge for the game. As you get up you feel someone staring at you. You already know who it is so you continued to walk and sat next to Edge.

" Wouldn't have minded playing Strip Poker." Red murmurs.

Some give him disapproving looks while others glare. Russ is the only one that gives Red a thumbs up. You almost giggle, almost. When everyone is ready, you all begin the game.

" Alright so who wants to start?" You ask.

Blue and Papyrus immediately raise their hands. They both look at each other's hand. Papyrus puts down his hand and smiles at Blue. Blue gives him a wide smile in return.

" Ok Ms. Violet, truth or dare?" Blue asks.

" Truth." You reply.

Blue puts his hand on his chin as he thinks of a question. His pupils than change into stars.

" Ok uhm, do you like tacos?" Blue asks.

" Yes, I do like them." You answer.

This makes Blue noticeably happier, he says Mweh heh he to himself. You then pick which of the guys that you are going to ask a question.

" Ok Russ, truth or dare?" You ask.

" Truth darlin." Russ replies.

" Uhm what's your favorite color?" You ask.

" Orange." Russ replies.

Well that was quick. Russ than looks over to Red.

" Red, truth or dare?" Russ asks.

" Dare." Red says.

You see a smile start to form on Russ's face.

" Ok I dare you to do a handstand." Russ says.

Red glares at Russ for a few seconds but gets up anyways. He does the handstand, for only a few seconds. He than falls over on his side, yelling profanity as he does. He hits the ground with a loud boom. Some in the room start to laugh while others visibly cringe. Red gets up and flips Russ off, Russ just smirks.

" Alright truth or dare?" Red asks.

" Truth." Russ says.

" Alright, have ya ever fucked anybody?" Red asks.

" Sure." Russ answers.

Almost everyone in the room blushes, especially Blue and Papyrus. Russ shrugs and goes on like nothing happened

"Stretch, truth or dare?" Russ asks.

" Dare." Stretch says.

" Sit in Red's lap." Russ says.

Stretch looks at Red, Red is starting to scoot away from him. Stretch's smile widens as he makes advances towards Red.

" Get away ashtray." Red growls.

Stretch pounces on Red, effectively getting on his lap. Red looks as if he is going to kill Stretch at any moment now. Stretch looks at him with a wide smile, Red shivers in disgust.

" GET OFFA ME!" Red yells.

Stretch takes his time getting off of Red. Stretch walks back to his seat without a care in the world, Red n the other hand is fuming with anger.

" Alright Blue, truth or dare." Stretch asks.

" OH COURSE TRUTH BROTHER." Blue responds.

" Ok where did my cigs go?" Stretch drawls his words.

Blue visual starts to sweat at this. He begins to fiddle with his fingers nervously.

" WELL DEAR BROTHER I HAVE NO ID-" Blue says.

" Sans." Stretch says.

" OK OK, THEY'RE UNDER BERRY'S BED, I THOUGHT IT WAS A GOOD PLACE TO HIDE THEM." Blue explains.

" HOW DARE YOU PUT THOSE FILTHY THINGS UNDER MY BED?!" Berry demands.

" SORRY, I JUST WANTED PAPY TO STOP SMOKING. ITS UNHEALTHY, AND HIS ROOM SMELLS HORRIBLE!" Blue explains.

Blues eyes comically widen, which makes you giggle a bit.

" Alright bro, it's your turn now." Stretch says.

Blue pouts but nonetheless starts his turn.

" OK PAPYRUS, TRUTH OR DARE?" Blue asks.

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS CHOOSES TRUTH." Papyrus answers.

" OK DO YOU LIKE ANIME?" Blue asks.

Papyrus' smile instantly falters.

" NO I DO NOT, ONE TIME DOCTOR ALPHYS SHOWED ME THIS ANIME. I FORGOT WHAT IT WAS CALLED, SOMETHING WITH A H. IT WAS NOT VERY APPROPRIATE." Papyrus explains.

You see Sans pupils disappear at Papyrus' words.

" OH YEAH, DOCTOR UNDYNE SHOWED ME SOMETHING LIKE THAT TOO." Blue says.

Stretchs' eyes narrow dangerously. You on the other hand are blushing furiously, you know exactly what they are talking about. Alex had shown you that before and you may or may not be watching it.

" Looks like I'm gonna have to have a little chat with Al." Sans' says.

" Same here." Stretch says.

Blue and Papyrus' words seemed to have made the game end much sooner than expected. Well it seemed that Red was about to pass out anyways so you guessed it was for the best. As you washed the dishes, you heard the door open. You turn around and see that you have a very unlikely guest.

" Hello Edge, did you like your birthday?" You asked.

Edge looks away for a moment, seeming embarrassed. It took a bit for him to finally answer.

" It was satisfactory." Edge finally answers.

" Well I'm glad that you liked it." You answered back.

He glares at you but his glare is muted by the growing blush on his cheek bones. He than blurts out.

" THANK YOU FOR THE PARTY!" He yells and stomps off.

You are initially shocked at the shear volume of his voice, you had a feeling that the whole neighborhood had heard him, but your initially shock fades into a much warmer feeling. You are really glad he liked it. You go to bed that night, a warm feeling enveloping you.


End file.
